A Game for Memories
by BillyZWard
Summary: L'innocence cachée sous terre, protégée du monde extérieur à cause de sa couleur associée à Seth, au sang et à la mort, ne rêve que de découvrir ce qui se passe en dehors du tombeau dans lequel on l'a enfermée dès sa naissance. Sa rencontre avec le mal en personne changera son destin, ainsi que celui de l'incarnation du mal. M rated pour violence et scènes sexuellement explicites.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! ainsi que les personnages de l'univers, ne m'appartiennent pas.

 _Attention_ : présence d'un Original Character en main character.

Ceci est ma première fanfiction postée sur cette plateforme. Le chapitre premier arrivera bientôt.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Prologue_

Jamais il n'avait souhaité que cela arrive.

Le voilà à présent rendu coupable d'un crime qu'il n'avait jamais voulu commettre, malgré tous ceux qui décoraient son parcours de plus grand criminel d'Egypte.

C'était son plus grand crime. Bien plus grand que celui d'avoir souhaité la mort et la destruction du pharaon et de tous ses disciples. Bien plus grand que celui d'avoir pillé des tombeaux et violé toutes les lois. Bien plus grand que celui d'avoir arraché des vies innocentes pour les jeter entre les griffes d'Anubis. Bien plus grand que celui d'avoir maltraité cette enfant qui lui était restée fidèle depuis le début. Bien plus grand que celui d'avoir voulu réveiller les ténèbres et la discorde.

Le voilà à présent, face à la pire horreur qu'il avait pu voir dans sa vie. Lui qui pensait avoir tout vu. À cet instant, ce n'était pas une blessure physique qui lui détruisait l'âme, mais une profonde blessure intérieure. Une créature humanoïde, de ses dents de crocodile, lui mordait profondément la colonne vertébrale, et de ses pieds griffus, lui assénait de violents coups au fond de son cerveau, tandis qu'une main de fer aux griffes acérées s'était refermée sur son cœur et le faisait saigner à blanc, lacérant jusqu'au dernier lambeau de chair.

Agenouillé, ses yeux autrefois empreints de tant de haine, se trouvaient à présent vides, rivés sur ses doigts peints de rouge. Ce rouge qu'il aimait tant, qu'il avait tant chéri, lui restait à présent inerte entre les doigts. Ses mains tremblaient, ce qui l'effraya bien plus, car cette sensation de peur, d'impuissance et de soudaine tristesse, lui était inconnue. Il aurait préféré être transpercé de mille lames brûlantes, fouetté et marqué au fer, plutôt que d'assister à ce théâtre mortifère. De tous les trésors qu'il avait volés, le plus précieux de tous, celui qu'il gardait toujours près de lui, lui était à présent arraché, par sa faute.

Il avait tué la pureté.

Il avait tué la gentillesse.

Il avait tué la douceur.

« Merci pour le thé, Bakura. »

Il avait tué le rêve de liberté.


	2. Undergrounds

_Chapitre 1 - Undergrounds._

« Demain, j'irais au marché, je t'achèterais une nouvelle robe, tu es d'accord ? »

La jeune Nephtys opina du chef, en silence, assise sur le bord de sa couchette. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas le droit de mettre les pieds dehors, elle était bien contente à chaque fois que Maman lui ramenait quelque chose de la surface.

« Une robe pour que je puisse un jour rencontrer Pharaon ?

-Nephtys… »

Maman soupira, et caressa la chevelure flamboyante de sa fille.

« Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas sortir. Tu te ferais lyncher, et tu en mourrais, je te l'ai déjà dit un million de fois…

-Mais je veux vivre avec les autres, je ne veux pas être traitée différemment à cause de…

-Ce sont les dieux qui décident, coupa Maman, et Pharaon est leur porte parole. Tu sais bien que le rouge est une couleur maudite, même les bœufs roux sont exécutés. J'ai du faire beaucoup de choses pour que Pharaon épargne ta vie… Il est vraiment un grand homme, conciliant et à l'écoute de ses sujets, plutôt que de le blâmer pour t'avoir enfermée, tu devrais le remercier de t'avoir laissée en vie, comme je te l'ai appris. Dans ta vie tu respecteras toujours trois choses : ta mère, les Dieux et surtout Pharaon. »

Et elle se répétait encore. Ca devait être l'effet des cheveux blancs qui parsemaient la crinière de Maman, ça lui faisait répéter des choses de plus en plus souvent. La vieillesse. Nephtys savait que les gens mourraient quand ils vieillissaient, la voilà qui se mettait à présent à craindre en secret pour sa mère.

« Je dois remonter. Ton repas est dans le panier, fais attention à ne pas le gaspiller comme la dernière fois hein, le raisin se périme vite. »

Maman embrassa tendrement le front de sa fille, une main caressant son crâne à travers ses cheveux, alors qu'elle se relevait de la couchette, remontant les escaliers du tombeau. Puis elle déclara, une dernière fois, avant de disparaître dans la lumière.

« C'est uniquement parce que nous sommes amis avec Pharaon que tu as le droit de vivre, ma chérie… Il t'aurait sans doute sacrifiée si nous avions été d'un rang inférieur. Ne l'oublie pas, et continue de louer son nom. »

Bien que bancals, les mots de Maman étaient toujours assez remontants. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Ce n'était pas elle qui vivait sous terre depuis sa naissance. Sous terre, sois disant pour surveiller des trésors d'un tombeau que plus personne n'avait forcé depuis des décennies. Sous terre, sois disant pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Mais au moins, oui, Nephtys avait la vie sauve. C'était déjà ça.

Se retrouvant à présent seule, la jeune fille s'allongea sur sa couchette, croisant les mains derrière sa tête, les yeux rivés sur l'une des torches qui allumait sa chambre. Si l'on pouvait appeler ça une chambre. Une petite annexe du tombeau, faite de vieilles pierres, où régnait une odeur de renfermé, à laquelle Nephtys était habituée à force d'y vivre. Quelquefois, un rat ou un scarabée passait, filant entre les dalles du sol. De longs dédales de couloirs et d'autres salles séparaient cette chambre de la surface, et Nephtys avait exploré maintes et maintes fois le tombeau dont elle était devenue, contre son gré, la gardienne. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de dormir seule dans cet endroit abandonné, ni de pénétrer au sein même du tombeau pour en admirer les trésors. Il y avait peu de pièges, mais les couloirs étaient de véritables labyrinthes, beaucoup trop s'y étaient perdus par le passé et avaient péri dans ces sous-sols. La jeune fille était la seule à connaître l'endroit comme sa poche, et à en déjouer les quelques pièges qui le parsemaient. À vrai dire, l'ennui la prenait si souvent, qu'elle passait ses journées à se promener dans les sombres couloirs, quand elle ne dormait pas ou ne rêvait pas d'évasion. Le monde extérieur devait regorger de tellement de choses incroyables. Tant de choses à découvrir, d'objets à toucher de parfums à humer, de plats à goûter, de gens avec qui parler…

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ainsi, si personne d'autre dans ma famille ne l'est… »

Maman lui avait souvent décrit les gens composant sa famille. Son père, quelques cousins, quelques oncles et tantes, sa grand-mère, son grand père… Mais aucun d'eux n'avait cette chose qui avait valu à Nephtys une vie d'emprisonnement. Aucun d'eux n'était comme elle, un enfant du dieu Seth, aucun n'avait les cheveux rouges. Cette crinière flamboyante, aux reflets cuivrés, était seule responsable de son enfermement. De nombreuses fois, Nephtys avait pensé à se raser la tête et les sourcils, ou se les teindre avec du khôl qu'elle se serait barbouillé sur les cheveux. Mais c'était sans compter sur Maman.

« Les dieux t'ont faite ainsi, tu ne peux pas changer comme ça, tu les mettrais très en colère. »

La jeune fille soupira, levant les yeux au plafond de pierre de sa chambre, encore songeuse.

Un jour, elle verrait la lumière. Elle pourrait enfin voir Râ se coucher, emmenant le soleil dans sa barque de l'autre côté du Nil. Elle pourrait admirer le ciel étoilé, marcher dans le sable chaud, courir après les ibis, prendre un bain dans le fleuve, jouer d'un instrument, pouvoir aller où bon lui semble, sans qu'aucun mur de pierre ne la retienne.

Mais à moins d'un miracle, d'une aide divine ou maudite, jamais personne ne l'aiderait à sortir de son tombeau, qui était destiné à être le sien si elle y passait sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas s'évader seule, elle était bien trop fragile. Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour la guider dehors.

Sa première action une fois à l'extérieur, serait de venir s'agenouiller devant Pharaon. Devant cet homme qui avait épargné sa vie, malgré le sort auquel il avait du la condamner en compensation. Comme le reste du peuple d'Egypte, elle vénérait cet homme, malgré le fait qu'elle ignore tout de lui, de son nom à son image. Mais c'était ainsi, chacun se devait de le respecter, de louer son nom, de lui faire des offrandes et de le prier, à l'image d'un dieu vivant.

« Un jour je viendrais vous prier en face à face, Pharaon. »

Ainsi, jusqu'au retour de sa mère qui lui apporta le repas du soir et lui donna un bain, Nephtys se laissa emporter dans ses rêves d'évasion. Il n'y avait que dans sa petite tête à l'imagination fertile, que la fuite lui était encore possible. Ce soir là, comme souvent quand la jeune fille parlait un peu trop de ses désirs de liberté, Maman lui avait à nouveau raconté l'histoire de cet homme, chevauchant le désert Egyptien, juché sur un immense cheval noir et paré de pierreries et de trésors volés.

« Le roi des voleurs. Il est le prince du crime. Il a mis à sac des villages et tué des centaines d'innocents dans le but de s'enrichir. Pharaon tente de le combattre, mais il reste encore un ennemi très puissant. Même s'il est libre, c'est un hors la loi, et pour cela, il mérite la mort. Pour expier de tous ses crimes. »

Ajoutait Maman à chaque fois, comme pour convaincre Nephtys que cette emblème de la liberté, parcourant le désert sans se soucie des lois, était aussi le mal incarné.

« S'il arrivait jusqu'ici, tu seras la première à mourir de sa main… »

Rien de bien rassurant pour l'enfant, qui après ça, s'empressa de se cacher sous sa couette pour essayer d'effacer de sa tête l'image qu'elle s'était faite de cet homme. Un colosse, laid et balafré, le sang au coin des lèvres, les yeux vitreux et les pupilles vicieuses, sur un immense et puissant cheval noir aux nombreuses blessures, crachant le sang par les naseaux. À sa main, un sabre usé et encore couvert du sang frais de ses précédentes victimes. Son crâne était décoré de pierreries, grotesques cache-misère, qui espéraient uniquement cacher la laideur du pilleur de tombeaux, et exhiber sa puissance.

Nephtys n'avait que trop de fois imaginé des scènes de massacres perpétrés par cet individu qu'elle craignait. Mais cette crainte était empreinte d'une goutte d'admiration. Cet homme était peut-être le pire malfrat à avoir frôlé le sable Egyptien, mais il était libre de tout mouvement. Il était en dehors des lois, et faisait ce que bon lui semblait.

Après que sa mère soit repartie, l'ait embrassée sur le front, l'ait rassurée sur le fait que ce tombeau était si vieux que plus personne ne songerait à y pénétrer pour voler quoi que ce soit, et ait éteint la dernière torche dans sa chambre en lui rappelant de correctement prier avant de dormir, Nephtys ferma les yeux, et se concentra pour prier. Les mots vinrent automatiquement dans sa tête, en même temps que différentes images avec lesquels elle désignait mentalement les dieux. Un faucon, un ibis, un crocodile, des flots, des étoiles… Elle n'en avait jamais vu en vrai, mais sa mère lui en avait montré des hiéroglyphes.

Ce fut lorsque le moment de louer Pharaon vint, qu'un étrange bruit parvint aux oreilles de Nephtys. Des bruits de pas, distincts mais furtifs. Des cliquetis.

« Maman ? »

Mais pas de réponse. Un silence total retomba dans le tombeau. Bien qu'effrayée, l'enfant se saisit de la torche sur le mur près d'elle, et l'alluma, se décidant alors à s'aventurer dans les sombres couloirs de ce lieu souterrain et oublié, malgré la froideur et la dangerosité de la nuit. Peut-être était-ce juste un rat ? Non, un rat ne fait pas autant de bruit.

Pour la première fois de son existence, la petite rousse craignit pour sa vie. Qui avait bien pu pénétrer ici et en déjouer tous les pièges, hormis elle et sa mère ? Sa mère qui, à cette heure, dormait déjà. Une terreur panique s'empara de son cœur, qu'elle massa avec sa main libre, se faisant violence pour continuer sa progression dans les sombres tunnels à la recherche de l'intrus. Son souffle s'était accéléré, et sa petite main tremblait.

 _Pourvu que ça ne soit pas lui… Non… Je ne veux pas mourir…_

* * *

Voici donc la fin du premier chapitre. Encore trop court à mon goût...

J'espère que pour l'instant, le début du récit vous plaît, même si c'est difficile de juger sur un seul chapitre, et aussi court. Merci en tout cas d'avoir déjà lu jusqu'ici ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ou vos impressions, vos critiques, etc...

Peace love and piggies !


	3. Breath

_Chapitre 2 - Breath._

Une peur anonyme avait envahi tout le corps et l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle marchait à pas de loup, presque courbée, dans la direction des bruits qu'elle avait entendus. Ils allaient vers l'une des salles qui renfermait des trésors centenaires.

 _Non... Ca ne peut pas être lui…_

Les doutes s'estompaient au fur et à mesure dans la tête de Nephtys, qui continuait courageusement d'avancer malgré sa peur. Si c'était vraiment _lui_ , elle risquait fort de se faire tuer… Autant rester discrète. À la lumière de sa torche, elle reconnut l'entrée de la salle où étaient entreposées les richesses gardées par les morts. Car après tout, la jeune fille n'était pas la seule gardienne de ce tombeau. Les âmes de ceux qui y étaient momifiés et enfermés dans leurs sarcophages, les protégeaient aussi, d'une autre façon.

Elle entendait cette fois des bruits distincts. Des objets de métal qui s'entrechoquaient. Mais la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Aucun doute, quelqu'un était bien entré ici, et soit dérobait les pierreries, soit se roulait dedans pour une raison inconnue. Levant alors lentement sa torche, la gardienne éclaira les dalles du sol, dévoilant quelques pièces d'or éparpillées, puis un morceau de tissu rouge. Tétanisée, tremblante, elle leva d'un seul coup sa source de lumière, dont les faisceaux se répercutèrent sur le trésor entreposé, éclairant ainsi toute la pièce.

En son centre, une masse de tissu rouge, remuant, qui se releva lentement. Un géant tout de rouge vêtu, qui lui faisait dos. Nephtys tomba à terre, sentant l'impression de petitesse et de faiblesse s'accroitre encore, alors qu'elle tenait toujours fièrement et désespérément sa torche.

Le géant se redressa totalement, et Nephtys put voir au niveau de sa tête, une tignasse blanche assez mal coiffée et mal entretenue. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de sandales d'apparence dorées, ses chevilles décorées de bracelets d'un même aspect. Et elle crut voir quelques cicatrices sur la peau de ses jambes bronzées.

C'était bien _lui_.

Cédant à la panique, la jeune fille laissa tomber sa torche en criant, replongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité, mis à part quelques dalles au sol, et tenta de se relever pour fuir. Mais une puissante main basanée surgit du noir, et l'attrapa sa petite cheville pâle. Une puissante main qui devait bien faire la taille de sa tête, et décorée de bagues dorées. Il l'avait attrapée. Tout était fini.

« Laissez moi partir ! »

Cria-t-elle désespérément en agitant les pieds dans tous les sens. Son cœur allait déchirer sa poitrine tant il cognait contre son frêle buste. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait à faire : se débattre et crier. Malgré le fait que personne ne puisse l'entendre, elle se dit qu'il restait un espoir.

Une autre main, jumelle à celle qui avait attrapa sa cheville, ramassa la torche tombée sur le sol, et la leva. Celle qui l'avait saisie au pied, s'était rapidement dirigée vers le col de la robe de Nephtys, pour la relever, la maintenant au dessus du sol avec une aisance et une force déconcertante.

Et elle le vit.

Le Roi des Voleurs.

Les yeux violet pâle du criminel étaient braqués sur l'enfant, qui n'avait pas cessé d'agiter les pieds dans le vide. Sous son œil droit, une large cicatrice décorait sa joue. Pas de doute, il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui. Une lueur mauvaise et vicieuse était visible dans ses pupilles rétractées.

« Laissez moi partir je vous en supplie… »

C'était bien la dernière solution qui lui restait. À situation désespérée, mesure désespérée. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, que deviendraient ses rêves d'évasion ? Ses rondes dans le tombeau ? Que ferait sa mère si elle disparaissait ? Alors, sentant la peur l'envahir jusqu'au plus profond de son être, Nephtys céda une nouvelle fois, et se mit à pleurer. Ses larmes furent douloureuses, car elle sentait que c'étaient les dernières qu'elle verserait. Elle mourrait là où elle avait toujours vécu.

Mais ses sanglots furent coupés par une voix grave et assez sèche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine fait ici ? »

Le malfrat la regardait dans les yeux, sans relâcher sa poigne sur le col de sa robe.

« Le pharaon force les enfants au travail maintenant ? Quelle comédie ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle pour la détailler. Son visage était immense, il sentait quelque chose que Nephtys n'arrivait pas à identifier, quelque chose de chaud, de minéral… Le sable ? Cette chose dont elle entendait si souvent parler mais dont elle n'avait jamais vu la couleur ?

Comme s'il l'analysait, le Roi des Voleurs planta ses pupilles dans celles de l'enfant, qui n'en fut que plus terrorisée encore.

« Tu n'as pas l'air maltraitée, mais tu es si pâle… »

Aucune douceur n'émanait de sa voix neutre et caverneuse.

« Peu importe, de toute façon je vais te tuer, personne ne doit savoir que je suis entré ici. »

Visiblement habitué à ce que ses victimes soient à ce point tétanisées qu'elles soient incapables de bouger, il lâcha la pauvre Nephtys, qui chuta assez brutalement sur les fesses, et qui ne put bouger, car effectivement paniquée. De sa main nouvellement libre, il attrapa à sa ceinture, un sabre qui devait bien faire la taille des jambes de l'enfant. La lame était usée, et devait avoir déjà traversé beaucoup de corps. L'échine de la petite gardienne fut parcourue d'un frisson d'horreur. Tout mais pas ça.

« Non ! Ne me tuez pas je vous en supplie ! »

Il fallait le convaincre de ne pas la tuer. Non, elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas mourir maintenant ! La seule façon de le convaincre était de passer un accord. Oui ! C'était ça !

« Je vis dans ce tombeau depuis que je suis toute petite parce que j'ai les cheveux rouges !.. Et mon rêve et de visiter le monde extérieur ! S'il vous plaît, si vous m'emmenez dehors pour quelques heures et que vous me ramenez avant le lever du soleil, je garderais le silence, je vous le promet, personne ne saura que vous êtes entré ici ! »

La lame du criminel était déjà levée, et scintillait à la lumière de la torche. Le souffle de Nephtys n'était pas encore calmé, mais était plus rythmé, plus calculé.

« Enfermée parce que tu es rousse ? Le pharaon n'est décidément pas à cours d'idée quand il s'agit de blesser les gens. »

Mais l'homme ne parut pour autant pas vraiment convaincu par les dires de la petite qui tremblait à ses pieds. Il approcha sa lame de sa gorge, demandant d'une voix plus grave.

« Comment je peux m'assurer que tu ne diras rien, mis à part si je te coupe la langue ? »

L'enfant déglutit, serrant ses poings tremblants, toujours incapable de se lever.

« Si vous m'emmenez visiter l'extérieur pendant un moment, vous réaliserez mon rêve… Je vous en serais reconnaissante et ne vous trahirais pas ! Je vous le promet ! »

Sa voix était devenue plus nerveuse. Elle avait eu recours à son dernier argument, si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle n'aurait plus aucun moyen de se défendre et devrait accepter son sort.

« Je vous en supplie, ne me tuez pas… »

Des larmes amères coulaient encore le long de ses joues tremblotantes. L'homme ne bougea pas pendant de longues secondes, paupières et sourcils froncés en une expression de réflexion, puis finit par baisser son arme, la remettant à sa ceinture.

« Soit. Mais si tu dis ne serait-ce qu'un mot de travers, je le saurais, je reviendrais, et c'est ta gorge que je couperais. »

Il se pencha, attrapa le poignet de Nephtys, et la fit se mettre debout sans grande délicatesse, lui faisant même mal à l'épaule.

« Alors ne reste pas par terre, sauf si tu veux que je te marche dessus. »

Aucune compassion dans sa voix. Pourtant il avait accepté d'épargner sa vie. La jeune fille mit de longues secondes avant de sentir un soulagement infini s'emparer d'elle. Soulagement bientôt suivi d'une joie qu'elle se garda d'exprimer de prime à bord, mais bien présente malgré tout : elle allait enfin pouvoir sortir ! Son rêve depuis toujours allait enfin se réaliser ! Peut-être pas avec l'homme le plus gentil de l'Egypte, mais au moins elle allait pouvoir respirer un air frais et empli de choses nouvelles. Prise dans un élan de joie, qu'elle ne put contenir cette fois, elle se jeta contre l'homme et l'entoura de ses bras pour l'enlacer. Embrassade de courte durée, puisqu'après quelques secondes de temps de réaction, il la tira par les cheveux assez violemment pour qu'elle se détache de lui.

« Ne me touche pas. »

Puis il la bouscula, et après avoir fermé son sac à présent rempli de précieux objets, prit le chemin de la sortie. Nephtys, un peu perturbée par le fait d'avoir été repoussée alors qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à montrer un peu d'affection, resta immobile, les deux mains repliées et serrées contre son buste. Il avait promis de l'épargner mais… Serait-il quand même capable de la brutaliser ? Ce n'était pas vraiment de cette façon là qu'elle avait imaginé voir l'extérieur…

« Bon, je ne vais pas t'attendre mille ans, soit tu viens soit je t'enferme ici, gamine ! »

L'aboiement du Roi des Voleurs la tira de ses considérations, et Nephtys courut donc le rejoindre, penaude.

« Pardon… »

Poussant un soupir exaspéré et hautain, l'homme remit son sac correctement sur son épaule, dans un cliquetis métallique assez distinct, et s'avança dans les couloirs, tenant toujours la torche de l'enfant dans sa main. Il avait l'air vraiment imposant et mauvais… Sa voix était tranchante comme la lame qu'il portait à sa hanche, et ses yeux ne lui inspiraient que de la peur. Elle était effrayée d'avoir à lui poser des questions, et pourtant, elle en avait beaucoup. Il était la première personne qu'elle rencontrait, après tout ! Déglutissant sans bruit, elle leva les yeux vers le géant.

« Vous êtes vraiment le Roi des Voleurs .. ? »

Se permit-elle de demander, tout d'abord pour en être certaine, ensuite pour meubler le silence malsain qui s'instaurait. Elle rentra un peu la tête dans ses épaules, de peur de se prendre quelconque remarque. Et elle eut raison.

« Oui. Mais ne commence pas avec tes questions, je sens que tu vas vite irriter mes nerfs. »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder pour lui répondre, et continua d'avancer. Ses pas étaient grands et rapides, alors que ceux de Nephtys étaient courts, comme si une souris essayait de marcher au même rythme qu'un chat. La jeune fille faisait des efforts pour aller à son rythme.

Après un long silence dans les dédales de couloirs, l'homme arriva à un mur de pierre. Un cul de sac. Pourquoi l'avait-il amenée ici ? L'avait-il trompée depuis le début ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ? La tuer dans cette pièce vide ? La panique s'emparait à nouveau d'elle à cet instant.

« C'est… Une salle vide… Il n'y a pas de sortie par ic-

-Tu vas te taire oui ? »

Lui rétorqua-t-il en s'approchant du mur qui leur faisait face. Il inséra sa main dans une cavité entre des pierres, et tira fortement, poussant même un grognement d'effort. Les pierres se mirent à bouger, et se déplacèrent, tel une porte. Un passage secret ? Nephtys en ignorait totalement l'existence. Elle devait s'avouer vaincue pour cette fois, et préféra baisser la tête.

Mais elle la releva bien vite en sentant une brise fraîche lui caresser la peau du visage, lui arrachant un frisson de bien-être. Il faisait noir à l'extérieur… Ca devait être ça, la nuit que sa mère lui décrivait. L'air avait une odeur différente… Il regorgeait de petites odeurs agréables, qui étaient encore inconnues au petit nez de l'enfant. Et elle parvenait à distinguer le ciel, et ce que Maman appelait les « dunes ». Elle en déduit donc qu'elle était face au désert, et qu'il n'y avait personne ici. Lentement, elle s'avança vers l'ouverture dans le mur, avant que le voleur ne la pousse d'une main dans le dos.

« Allez dépêche toi ! »

La puissance de sa main fit tomber Nephtys en avant, dans quelque chose de mou et de tiède… Le sable. Le fameux sable. Se retrouvant le nez dedans, la jeune fille en prit entre ses doigts, le regardant couler entre ses fines phalanges. C'était encore plus beau que dans ses rêves. Un grand sourire décora alors ses lèvres.

Elle était dehors.

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, vous vous enfoncez encore plus dans un gloubiboulga de noirceur et de bizarreries au fur et à mesure que vous lisez.

Je poste assez vite, tout simplement parce que je ne fais pas grand chose de mes journées, donc, je tue le temps en écrivant la suite. ( Même si à mon goût mes chapitres sont trop courts trdjytdrf,jgyftd. )

Le troisième chapitre arrivera du coup assez vite, ( même si j'aimerais laisser un petit temps entre chaque chapitre, mais j'y peux rien, j'adore étaler ce que je fais, voilà. blblbl. ) en attendant n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire si ça vous a plu, ou non, si selon vous certaines choses méritent d'être retravaillées, etc..

Peace love and piggies !


	4. Infinite Sand

_Chapitre 3 : Infinite sand._

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

L'air frais embaumait ses poumons, lui donnant l'impression de respirer une parcelle de paradis tant l'odeur était agréable. Les capteurs sensitifs de son nez étaient en fête, tout comme ses pupilles, qui s'émerveillaient devant ce ciel étoilé, semblable à une immense fresque noire bleutée ornée de millions de cristaux. Le silence qu'elle entendait était un silence libre, clair et fin, différent du lourd et sale mutisme de sa prison de pierres.

Alors Nephtys ne put se retenir et rit de bon cœur, les lèvres étirées en un sourire dont elle ne pensait pas être capable, sautant et tournant dans le sable, bras écartés.

Elle renaissait.

Mais bien vite, elle fut interrompue dans sa transe de bonheur, par la voix de son sauveur pas si sympathique que ça.

« T'as fini, on peut y aller ? Si on reste là on va se faire attraper. »

Le géant pointa son doigt derrière la jeune fille, qui tourna alors la tête, et vit, derrière les dunes, une immense cité, éclairée de mille torches, aux grands bâtiments blancs et aux gigantesques statues de faucons et autres animaux sacrés. Tout ce qu'elle avait rêvé de voir, lui était enfin accessible, à quelques pas d'elle ! Elle était si heureuse que des fourmis lui rongeaient agréablement les jambes et le dos, et elle tenta de s'approcher de la cité, comme si celle-ci l'hypnotisait, mais fut vite rattrapée par le roi des voleurs, qui captura entre ses doigts l'arrière du col de sa robe, l'étranglant à moitié.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je te rappelle que si je suis repéré, je te tue et je prends la fuite ensuite, gamine ! »

Ses mots cinglants eurent un lourd et radical effet calmant sur les ardeurs de la jeune fille, qui baissa les yeux, et s'excusa encore d'une petite voix.  
« Pardon…  
-Arrête de t'excuser, si tu comptes passer la nuit à le faire, je t'abandonne au milieu du désert, tu crèveras de faim et de chaud si tu te fais pas tuer par des voyageurs qui verront tes cheveux rouges, et tu brûleras probablement au soleil vu ta peau blanche. Maintenant tais toi et suis-moi. »

Décidément, aucune douceur n'habitait donc cet homme. Pour Nephtys, c'était très difficile. Bien que Maman ait parfois été dure avec elle, elle ne lui avait jamais tenu de tels propos, aussi agressifs. Et c'est pourquoi la petite rousse préférait faire profil bas face au Roi des Voleurs. Après tout, il l'avait épargnée, et avait en plus accepté de l'amener voir l'extérieur, alors qu'il aurait bien pu l'exécuter. Puis ce n'était pas n'importe qui, mais bien le plus grand criminel d'Egypte. Elle lui devait bien ça. Alors, elle le suivit, sans dire un seul mot de plus.

Il l'amena alors, derrière une dune, à un immense cheval noir. Il était bien moins effrayant que l'image qu'elle s'était faite de lui. Tout comme son maître d'ailleurs. Bien que non couvert de cicatrices, le cheval était quand même immense, portait une sorte d'armure noire, et son garrot arrivait aux oreilles du malfrat. Comment faisait-il pour monter sur son dos ? Un peu effrayée, elle s'en approcha quand même, entendant le souffle de l'animal, rauque et lourd. Elle avait peur qu'il ne la morde ou ne la pousse trop violemment et la blesse. Le voleur soupira alors, encore une fois, agacé par le comportement de cette enfant précieuse comme une noble.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi on t'a enfermée, tu es tellement insupportable… »  
D'un agile mouvement, il sauta et enfourcha sa monture, sans aucune difficulté. Nephtys n'eut même pas le temps de se dire qu'elle se sentait ridicule par rapport à cet homme, qu'il lui empoigna le bras et la souleva avec une force dont elle n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur, et l'assit derrière lui. Elle se sentait comme une ridicule petite pierre à côté de ce monument. Sentant son épaule tirée avec violence, elle poussa un couinement de douleur.

« Vous m'avez fait mal .. !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Aller te plaindre aux rats dans ton tombeau, au pharaon ? Pleure tu pisseras moins.

-Mais j'ai vraiment mal… »

Le géant claqua sa langue contre son palais, exprimant son agacement, saisit fermement les rênes de son cheval, et intima au petit parasite roux qui se plaignait derrière lui :

« Accroche toi à moi, sinon tu vas tomber, encore te faire mal et te plaindre, et là je t'abandonne dans le désert. »

Obéissant immédiatement sans broncher pour éviter toute remontrance, la jeune fille passa ses bras autour du torse de l'homme, et serra fort. Et elle fit bien, se sentant basculer en arrière soudainement, alors que le cheval faisait une majestueuse ruade, avant de partir à toute vitesse dans cette immense étendue de sable.

Le Roi des Voleurs se demandait encore ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête quand il avait accepté d'aider cette gamine prisonnière. Sans doute parce qu'il la voyait comme il se voyait : une sorte de bannie du royaume du pharaon, une marginale qui n'avait jamais rien demandé, et à qui on avait enlevé sa liberté. Sa haine pour le pharaon avait beau être immense et dévastatrice, le plus grand criminel d'Egypte n'était pour autant pas dénué de sympathie pour les personnes en réelle détresse. Et bien qu'il ne sache pas exprimer ni gentillesse ni compassion, il avait clairement vu, dans les yeux de cette enfant, cette lueur de désespoir, ce désir de voir le monde extérieur, cette difficulté d'endosser le rôle imposé de gardienne d'un tombeau sale et malodorant. Il avait bien senti que la petite Nephtys était malheureuse de vivre dans ces conditions. Tout ça pour une couleur de cheveux. Il n'avait jamais cru à ces histoires de couleurs maudites, ou de choses à ne pas faire pour ne pas mettre les Dieux en colère. Si ces choses là existaient vraiment, il y aurait longtemps que les Dieux en question l'auraient maudit et fait subir mille tortures.

Le hors la loi chevaucha pendant plus d'une heure, restant loin de toute forme de civilisation pour ne pas avoir d'ennui. Toujours accrochée à lui, Nephtys regardait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. D'immenses étendues de sable à perte de vue, dessinant des courbes harmonieuses qui lui rappelaient parfois celles de Maman. Un ciel infini et parsemé de milliards d'étoiles scintillantes, tel des yeux braqués sur elle, des yeux qui lui souhaitaient bienvenue dans le monde extérieur.

Le cheval buta soudainement, tout en haut d'une dune, au milieu de nulle part. C'est là que le Roi des Voleurs s'arrêta. Il descendit de sa monture, passant une main dans sa chevelure blanche pour écarter ses mèches folles de devant ses yeux, puis tourna les yeux vers la petite rousse qui était restée assise sur le cheval.

« On va rester ici un moment. Et je te ramènerais ensuite. Alors descends et profite, sauf si tu veux rester là haut. Mais pour un microbe comme toi ça doit être vertigineux. »

Effectivement, le cheval était si haut, que Nephtys n'osa descendre. Elle finit quand même par se laisser glisser le long du flanc du cheval, et se réceptionna sur les pieds, perdant l'équilibre, et s'étalant lamentablement dans le sable.

« Pourquoi fallait-il que la seule personne que je décide d'aider soit une empotée pareille… »

Souffla le hors-la-loi, qui saisit encore une fois sans douceur la main de l'enfant pour la relever d'un seul coup. Il ne mesurait pas vraiment sa force, ni le fait qu'il puisse la blesser sans le vouloir. Elle couina encore, mais n'émit pas de plainte autre. Se tenant l'épaule, qui décidément, n'allait pas tarder à se déboîter, la jeune fille alla se poster en haut de la dune, et de là, elle put admirer l'horizon, parsemé çà et là de lumières citadines, bien trop loin pour êtres vues avec précision, mais assez près pour être distinguées dans le ciel nocturne. Un sourire vint décorer les lèvres de l'enfant, qui finit par s'asseoir en tailleur dans le sable. Cette sensation de douceur et de malléabilité au sol lui fit presque pousser un soupir d'aise. Ca la changeait du sol en pierre.

Le malfrat, de son côté, était resté plus en retrait, attendant que la gamine prenne sa dose d'extérieur, prenant dans son sac une pomme rouge, dans laquelle il mordit furieusement. Il avait faim.

Ces bruits de mastication éveillèrent en Nephtys une sensation encore inconnue chez elle : la gourmandise. Elle tourna les yeux vers l'homme, et s'apprêta à lui demander si elle pouvait avoir un morceau de ce fruit. Mais elle se retint, craignant de s'attirer les foudres injustifiées du géant. Alors elle baissa les yeux, et s'allongea sur le ventre, dans le sable, le menton posé sur ses poings.

L'homme tourna ses yeux vers elle, et constata qu'elle avait l'air bien. Au moins il serait tranquille un moment, elle lui épargnerait ses questions stupides.

« Monsieur… »

La mâchoire du roi des voleurs se raidit. Si elle n'avait pas l'air si fragile et si jeune, il l'aurait déjà étranglée.

« Dites moi, vous avez bien un prénom .. ? Parce que.. Roi des Voleurs, c'est un titre que l'on vous donne, mais comment vous vous appelez vraiment ? »

La question resta en travers de la tête de l'homme, comme une flèche mal délogée. C'était la première fois qu'une personne lui demandait son vrai prénom. Ses disciples ne lui avaient jamais posé la question, et se contentaient de l'appeler par le nom qui faisait trembler toute l'Egypte.

Sur le coup, il eut presque l'impression de s'adresser à son propre enfant. Comme un enfant demande le véritable prénom de sa mère à celle-ci lorsqu'il comprend que son prénom n'est pas véritablement « Maman. »Une sensation plutôt désagréable pour lui, puisque totalement inconnue encore.

« Bakura. »

Le fait même de prononcer son propre prénom, le mit dans une situation de malaise presque trop difficile à supporter. Il sentit son corps devenir rigide et incapable de tout mouvement durant plusieurs secondes. C'était comme s'il retrouvait son identité enfouie sous un masque. Sentant la glace fondre dans sa tête et libérer son corps de sa rigidité, il tourna les yeux vers l'enfant, qui avait également les yeux braqués sur lui.

« Je m'en souviendrais alors… Moi c'est Nephtys ! »

Répondit-elle avec une petite voix enjouée, offrant un sourire à son sauveur.

Son sauveur qui se sentant tout sauf bien. Il n'avait pas eu de relation sociale depuis beaucoup trop de temps. Il avait l'impression de rencontrer une personne en se promenant simplement au marché, comme n'importe quel citoyen normal. Le fait qu'ils se présentent l'un à l'autre lui donnait la sensation d'exister en tant que personne, et non pas en tant que rumeur, titre honorifique et horrifique, ou en tant que légende.

Bakura dut s'asseoir, croisant les jambes, et mordant une deuxième fois dans sa pomme, se forçant à chasser ce malaise qui s'emparait de lui. Déstabilisé par une gamine, quelle blague. Il regarda droit devant lui, espérant qu'elle finisse par vouloir rentrer. Il avait certes, du temps à perdre la nuit après un pillage, mais il avait quand même besoin de dormir.

Nephtys, elle, se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage. Son cœur battait d'une nouvelle façon, le bonheur s'était emparé d'elle. Certes, elle ne pouvait pas rencontrer des gens, mais elle voyait déjà le monde tel qu'il était vraiment. La nature s'étendait devant elle, parsemée de petites traces de civilisation humaine.

« Bakura .. ? »

Sa petite voix brisa le silence, et le voleur tourna la tête vers elle, la bouche pleine de pulpe de pomme.

« Est-ce qu'un jour vous reviendrez me voir dans le tombeau pour m'emmener dehors encore une fois ? »

À présent tu étais devenu son lien avec l'extérieur. Tu avais beau ne pas être d'une présence très agréable, elle devait reconnaître que tu avais quand même accepté de l'amener dehors, ce qui était déjà pas mal.

« Si tu te tais et que j'ai du temps plus tard, j'aviserais. »

Répondit sèchement Bakura, jetant son trognon de pomme dans le sable, avant de regarder dans la même direction que l'enfant. Même s'il n'avait clairement aucune envie d'entretenir des liens sociaux, il devait bien admettre que la situation de la petite était délicate, et que son désir de liberté était tout aussi grand que la haine que le voleur nourrissait pour le pharaon. Et s'il était réellement la première personne qu'elle rencontrait venant de l'extérieur, alors elle ne pouvait compter que sur lui pour réaliser son rêve.

Un sourire en coin naquit brusquement sur ses lèvres, comme si une idée lui était venue.

« En fait… Je reviendrais, oui, très certainement. »

Sa voix brisa le court silence qui s'était instauré. Dans sa voix toujours aussi froide, il y avait une émotion que Nephtys ne connaissait pas. Une émotion qui lui semblait désagréable. Mais après tout, tout venant de Bakura lui semblait désagréable.

Un peu étonnée cependant que le voleur passe d'un _peut-être_ à un _oui_ certain, Nephtys le regarda avec un étonnement particulier, mais ne put que ressentir de la joie. Elle allait enfin pouvoir réaliser son rêve. Un grand sourire décora ses lèvres. Le Roi des Voleurs était la clef de la porte menant à sa liberté.

* * *

Hello !

Voilà donc le 3e chapitre, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !

Vous avez du le remarquer, mais à ce stade de l'histoire, rien ne justifie encore le M rated. ( si ce n'est la séquestration de jeune fille. Brrr. ) Rassurez vous, ( ou pas ) les choses sérieuses arriveront bientôt, et je préviendrais en début de chapitre si des scènes explicites seront présentes ou non, histoire que vous puissiez les passer au cas où.

( Et j'ai toujours l'impression de ne pas écrire assez. )

Voilà bref tftydhuytyrd.

Le chapitre 4 arrive bientôt, d'ici quelques jours. En attendant, les reviews, avis et critiques sont les bienvenus ! Merci encore d'avoir lu jusque là. :3

(Je me devais de mettre ce smiley ça me démangeait tellement.)

Peace love and piggies !


	5. New Sun

_Chapitre 4 - New sun._

Les yeux débordants d'étoiles, Nephtys passa une partie de la nuit à observer le ciel et les étendues de sable qui se présentaient à elle. Comme si elle avait été le pharaon, et que le sable, sous forme de dune, s'inclinait face à elle, enfant enfin libérée.

Du moins, pas si libérée que ça, puisqu'elle devait malgré tout rentrer chez elle avant le lever du soleil.

Des heures passèrent. Des heures durant lesquelles Nephtys s'imaginait mille histoires sans trouver le sommeil malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait pas dormi du tout, perdues dans sa contemplation. Des heures durant lesquelles, son sauveur essayait de passer le temps comme il le pouvait, faisant de courtes siestes pour palier au manque de sommeil, laissant la petite dans son extase, et tentant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu le déstabiliser.

Depuis le massacre de Kul-Elna, il n'avait entretenu de lien social sérieux avec personnes. Les malfrats ayant rejoint sa cause et travaillant avec lui, l'appelaient soit _maître_ , soit _Roi des Voleurs_ , jamais ils n'avaient prononcé son nom. Dans ses souvenirs, seuls ses opposants l'appelaient par son prénom. Donner son identité à cette jeune fille, qui en somme toute n'avait absolument pas l'air de représenter un danger pour lui, c'était presque comme se mettre à nu. Non, c'était totalement se mettre à nu. Il ne devait certainement pas laisser transparaître ses doutes. Le Roi des Voleurs se devait de montrer à cette enfant qu'ici, il était le seul maître.

Il tourna les yeux vers l'Est, et constata que des étoiles avaient déjà disparu, et que le ciel était légèrement plus clair.

« Râ va se réveiller et ramener le soleil. Lève toi, je te ramène chez toi. »

Déclara-t-il, brisant le très long silence qui s'était instauré entre eux deux. La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers Bakura, affichant une moue attristée. C'était passé trop vite pour elle.

« Déjà ?

-Ca fait plusieurs heures que tu es là, immobile et muette comme un poteau dans un champ de betterave, l'aube se lève, dépêche toi. »

Déçue de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, Nephtys se leva à contre-coeur, époussetant le sable qui était resté accroché sur les plis de sa robe, et s'approchant du cheval noir de son sauveur, qui était déjà monté dessus. Essayant de prendre son courage à deux mains, elle sauta et essaya de s'accrocher au flanc du cheval, mais elle glissa et retomba en arrière. Le Roi des Voleurs se surprit alors à ressentir une certaine pitié pour elle. Il avait toujours envie de l'abandonner dans le désert et de la rabaisser, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait clairement « aide la, tu vois bien qu'elle est faible. »

Il soupira alors et se pencha pour lui tendre la main. La symbolique de ce geste était très claire pour chacun des deux individus, qui restèrent immobiles de longues secondes, comme si un venin paralysant s'était glissé dans leurs veines.

« Bon allez, grimpe, sinon tu ne seras jamais rentrée à l'heure.

Finit par déclarer le malfrat d'une voix moins agressive qu'auparavant. Un peu tremblante, déstabilisée par cet homme décidément trop mystérieux pour elle, la petite rousse attrapa ta main, la serra fort, et se laissa soulever pour s'asseoir correctement derrière lui. Sans dire un mot, le Roi des Voleurs fit claquer les rênes de sa monture, qui partit au galop, alors que la petite s'agrippait au torse de son sauveur pour ne pas tomber. Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles, alors qu'elle repassait dans sa mémoire, l'impression de tranquillité et d'épanouissement qu'elle avait ressentie sur cette haute dune. Il était difficile pour elle de quitter ce paradis qu'elle touchait enfin après seize années d'existence et de rêves. Alors, elle ferma les yeux, et pria en silence tous les dieux dont elle connaissait le nom, afin que Bakura revienne un jour la chercher pour l'emmener vers de nouveaux endroits. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne pria pas Pharaon. Elle avait peur qu'il n'entende sa prière, et apprenne que non seulement, elle avait désobéi et était sortie, mais qu'en plus, son sauveur était le criminel le plus recherché d'Egypte. Elle espéra de tout son cœur que les dieux aient entendu sa prière, et que le pharaon ne tiendrait pas rigueur de sa non-prière.

Le soleil commençait lentement à apparaître, lorsque l'immense cheval noir s'arrêta devant le mur du tombeau par lequel les deux individus étaient sortis. Bakura descendit de son cheval en premier, et alla ouvrir la porte dérobée, tandis qu'encore une fois, Nephtys se laissait glisser sur le flanc du cheval, en essayant cette fois-ci de ne pas tomber comme la fois précédente. Elle parvint à atterrir correctement, adressa un geste d'au revoir au cheval, et s'approcha de la porte que le bandit avait ouverte.

« Dépêche toi de rentrer, il va bientôt faire jour. Va au lit. »

Lança Bakura en regardant la petite rousse, en haut de la montagne que formait son corps gigantesque. Mais l'enfant se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire.

« Merci pour cette nuit… Je ne sais comment vous remercier. Je tiendrais ma promesse de ne pas parler de vous. »

Elle voulut l'enlacer, mais se dit que ce n'était décidément pas une bonne idée, au vu de la façon dont il l'avait repoussée la première fois. Alors elle se contenta d'élargir son sourire.

« Et j'espère que vous reviendrez bientôt me chercher.

-Oui, oui, oui. »

Coupa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Allez dépêche toi gamine, j'ai autre chose à faire. »

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Nephtys rentra alors dans le tombeau, restant immobile dans l'entrée durant de longues secondes. Une odeur de moisi et de vieux s'était glissée dans ses poumons, et elle se rendit compte pour la première fois de l'insalubrité du lieu dans lequel elle avait toujours vécu. L'air lui rongeait les poumons comme une gangrène noire, et elle plissa les narines, avant de finalement saluer Bakura d'un mouvement de main, et de repartir à toute vitesse jusqu'à sa chambre, après que le malfrat ait refermé la porte derrière elle. Arrivée à sa chambre, elle constata qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle était arrivée avant sa mère. Quel coup de chance. Elle se dépêcha de se glisser entre ses draps et de s'y frotter, pensant que l'odeur de l'extérieur s'était accrochée à sa peau. Elle profita du répit qui lui restait, pour dormir un peu. Car après tout, elle n'avait pas fermé les yeux de la nuit, et avait bien besoin de sommeil.

 _. . ._

 _La ville est immense… Il y a tellement de gens ! Des voix, j'entends des éclats de rires, des discussions ! Un marchand m'interpelle, que me veut-il .. ? Que je goûte les loukoums qu'il propose ? Voyons voir… Celui-ci a l'air plutôt bon ! Allez hop. Oh ! Ce goût ! Une explosion de saveur… Du sucré, un brin d'acidité, beaucoup de douceur… Ah j'aimerais que ça dure plus longtemps ! Tiens, une autre voix m'appelle. Je la reconnais, pourtant elle me paraît lointaine. D'où vient-elle, il y a tellement de monde ! Par là bas sans doute… Oui ! C'est lui ! Il m'a tellement manqué ! Eh oh, je suis là ! Tu me vois ? Oui, c'est moi ! Il m'a vue, il m'a reconnue ! Il continue de m'appeler. Mais… Pourquoi sa voix devient plus aigue… Et plus douce ? Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi il n'y a plus de soleil ? Je tombe !_

 _. . ._

« Nephtys, ma chérie… »

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, la petite rousse reconnut immédiatement la voix de Maman. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ?  
« Tu as l'air fatigué, ma chérie… Tu n'as pas bien dormi ? »

La petite réfléchit très vite, elle ne devait pas parler de cette nuit. Alors elle préféra mentir.

« Oui.. J'ai fait des cauchemars, j'ai eu du mal à dormir. »

Maman la prit alors dans ses bras pour la rassurer et lui dire des mots que seules les mamans connaissent. Elle lui donna ensuite son petit déjeuner, puis l'amena pour prendre un bain.

Nephtys était encore très fatiguée, mais au fond d'elle subsistait une joie immense, qu'elle ne devait surtout pas laisser transparaître, au risque de se faire démasquer par Maman. Non seulement elle avait enfin vu l'extérieur, mais en plus, elle allait le revoir. Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait un jour enfin vivre dehors, comme elle en avait toujours rêvé.

Le soir venu, une fois au lit, Nephtys pria encore, comme elle en l'avait l'habitude. Mais immédiatement après cette prière journalière, elle en engagea une autre, louant le nom des dieux pour qu'ils fassent revenir Bakura ici. Elle espérait et priait avec tellement de volonté, qu'elle se surprit à transpirer. Il lui avait clairement dit qu'il reviendrait, pourquoi ne tiendrait-il pas parole de toute façon ?

Mais il ne revint pas le premier soir. Ni le second, ni le troisième.

Pourtant, Nephtys n'abandonna pas ses prières, et prit son mal en patience. Jamais elle ne laisserait partir l'idée de sortir d'ici une nouvelle fois. C'était son désir le plus profond, et même la perte de patience ne la ferait pas douter.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une semaine, alors qu'elle somnolait, que l'enfant reconnut ce bruit de pas plus lourd et plus fort, dans un couloir plus loin. Sentant son cœur s'emballer, Nephtys bondit dans ses sandales, et courut dans la direction des pas, torche à la main, jusqu'à heurter une grande masse rouge.

« Regarde où tu marches, par le ciel ! C'est incroyable qu'en une semaine tu n'aies pas réussi à devenir moins insuportable. »

Sa voix, sa même agressive et hautaine voix ! Elle avait beau ne pas en supporter la méchanceté, elle éprouva une joie bien plus immense qu'avant en l'entendant. Se retenant pour ne pas céder et l'enlacer, Nephtys lui offrit un immense sourire, les doigts fermement serrés autour de sa torche.

« J'ai cru que vous ne reviendriez pas, je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir !

-Ah ? »

Un profond doute naquit dans les yeux du Roi des Voleurs, qui, comme la première fois, se trouva complètement déstabilisé par cette enfant qui semblait l'adorer. Qui était bien capable de l'adorer, sérieusement… Rien à faire, elle était trop perturbante, cette morveuse.

« On en parlera plus tard, viens. »

Il lui tira le bras et l'amena vers l'extérieur. Malgré la douleur dans son épaule, la petite rousse commençait presque à apprécier ce geste qu'il avait de toujours lui tirer le bras pour l'emmener ou la soulever. Pour elle, c'était comme s'il avait une emprise sur elle, qu'il voulait qu'elle vienne avec lui pour découvrir le monde.

Une fois dehors, Nephtys s'avança vers le cheval qui, sage, n'avait pas bougé en attendant son maître. Elle approcha doucement une main de son museau pour le caresser. Mais elle recula brusquement lorsque le cheval remua la tête. Elle était vraiment bien trop craintive. Elle regarda Bakura refermer la porte dérobée, et lui demanda.

« Vous pouvez m'emmener dans une ville cette fois ? J'aimerais voir la civilisation.

-Eh, gamine. »

Il la saisit par le poignet et la regarda de haut. Son entrave était bien trop forte, et Nephtys en ressentit de la douleur, plissant les sourcils.

« Tu crois que j'erre dans le désert par plaisir ? Tu sais bien qui je suis, alors pourquoi tu persistes à vouloir aller dans une ville ?

-Il n'y a pas moyen de vous cacher .. ? De vous déguiser ?

-Parce que tu penses que je n'ai que ça à faire de me déguiser pour satisfaire les désirs d'une grenouille des sables capricieuse et insupportable ? »

Il finit par lâcher son emprise. Massant son poignet, la petite rousse le regarda dans les yeux, dépitée, triste, avant de finalement baisser ses pupilles. Elle était déçue. À quoi s'attendait-elle, après tout, venant du Roi des Voleurs, il n'allait certainement pas se plier aux exigences d'une enfant.

Cependant, après un petit silence, l'homme soupira, visiblement embêté d'avoir mise la petite mal à l'aise, et lança.

« Bon. D'accord pour cette fois. »

Quel ascenseur émotionnel dans le cœur de Nephtys, qui de la déception, passa à la joie en un temps record.

« Oh merci ! Merci b-

-Ah mais tais toi… »

Coupa le malfrat en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, avant de monter sur son cheval, et une fois de plus, tirer la jeune fille par le bras pour la faire monter.

« Je me grimerais en voyageur, on ne doit pas voir mon visage. Toi, tu mettras un voile blanc pour cacher tes cheveux. »

Nephtys n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un « voyageur», mais opina du chef, et serra la taille de Bakura entre ses bras lorsque sa monture se mettait à galoper vers la capitale, s'arrêtant derrière une dune près de la grande muraille. Descendant du cheval, le Roi des Voleurs ouvrit son sac qu'il portait toujours à l'épaule, et en sortit des guenilles qu'il enfila, cachant son corps sous un amas de tissu sale et abîmé, parvenant même à dissimuler son visage. Il quitta ensuite ses chaussures, et les rangea dans son sac. Sans doute avait-il toujours ce genre d'affaires sur lui, au cas où il eut besoin de s'infiltrer dans une ville sans se faire remarquer. Il tendit ensuite à Nephtys, après que celle-ci se soit relevée de sa chute dans le sable en voulant descendre du cheval, un grand morceau de tissu assez léger bien qu'opaque. Elle le regarda, se demandant bien comment elle allait pouvoir s'en servir pour cacher ses cheveux. Elle le posa sur sa tête, l'enroula de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, mais rien n'y fit. Observant la scène, désespérément exaspéré, Bakura s'approcha et se pencha pour nouer le tissu comme un turban un peu lâche, dont un morceau reposait sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus visibles du tout.  
« Il faut vraiment tout te faire, tu sais pas te débrouiller seule. Pas croyable ça. »

Le Roi des Voleurs se demandait encore comment une enfant avait-elle pu vivre sous terre dans ces conditions. Elle était si jeune, ce n'était pas une vie pour elle. Personne ne méritait de vivre ça, encore moins une jeune fille si curieuse et gentille.

Se tirant lui-même de ses considérations, Bakura baissa les yeux vers son petit parasite.

« Ne m'appelle ni par mon prénom, ni par mon titre ici. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler Othep. Enfin, évite de me parler malgré tout. »

Hochant la tête en signe de compréhension, Nephtys suivit alors son sauveur, qui s'approchait de l'entrée de la muraille donnant sur la ville. Elle observait son déguisement, qui ne laissait rien paraître de sa personne. Ni ses yeux, ni ses cicatrices, ni ses cheveux blancs. Il avait décidément bien choisi son accoutrement. Restant un peu en retrait, cachée derrière lui, elle voyait les lumières de la cité, et pouvait entendre des voix. Il y avait de l'animation même la nuit ? Les villes ne dormaient-elles donc jamais ?

Là, Nephtys put voir deux hommes gardant l'entrée de la cité. Deux gardes, aux épaules larges, vêtus d'un pagne blanc, d'une sorte de collier large aux couleurs que Nephtys n'avait jamais pu voir en vrai, et d'une espèce de pièce de tissu sur la tête. Dans leur mains, des lances aiguisées. De la chair de poule naquit sur le corps de l'enfant, qui marcha plus près de Bakura. Le danger était-il à ce point partout, qu'il fallait mettre des gens à l'entrée des ville, avec des armes, pour surveiller ? La jeune fille ne comprenait pas encore toutes les choses de la vie à l'extérieur. Elle confrontait soudainement son esprit encore innocent, à tout un tas d'informations qui venaient attaquer son cerveau. Attaquer oui, car elle ne comprenait pas tout, et beaucoup de ses questions restaient sans réponse encore. Et cela ne faisait que quelques secondes seulement qu'elle s'était approchée des portes de la ville, et elle n'avait vu que deux gardes. Elle s'angoissait à l'idée de se retrouver face à des choses bien plus compliquées.

Mais sa peur s'envola lorsque le faux voyageur entra dans la cité.

Les yeux dorés de la petite rousse s'écarquillèrent devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Des échoppes nocturnes, des bâtiments aux couleurs ocre, des enfants qui couraient çà et là, des gens qui parlaient, des odeurs de nourriture, d'encens, des musiciens et danseuses de rues…

Toutes ces choses qu'elle n'avait pu que concevoir en rêve, se trouvaient à présent à portée de main, et étaient encore bien plus beaux que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Malgré la nuit, c'était un nouveau soleil qui se levait dans l'esprit de Nephtys, lui amenant toute la joie de la découverte du monde extérieur, éclairant enfin ses rêves et ses désirs qu'elle avait crus perdus pendant de trop nombreuses années.

* * *

Hello à tous !

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, vous êtes bien patients mes petits amis.

Bon, du coup, le chapitre 4 est arrivé plus tôt que je ne le pensais, mais comme je sens que je me rapproche des événements intéressants, j'ai la fureur d'écrire. ( Ca ferait un bon titre pour un nanard littéraire. ) Il est plus long que les précédents, et je pense que plus j'avancerais, plus les chapitres seront longs.

Je vais essayer de ralentir un peu le rythme, moi-même ça me stresse d'écrire trop vite.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, soyez patients, le chapitre 5 arrivera bientôt. ( Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, le M Rated prendra bientôt son sens. ) Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos critiques, avis, suggestions, etc...

Peace love and piggies !


	6. First Step

_Chapitre 5 – First Step_

Devant ses yeux ébahis s'étendait ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu voir. La vie, celle qui animait les gens de l'extérieur. Même la nuit, elle continuait d'insuffler sa puissance dans les corps animés qui se déplaçaient de partout. Elle se sentait dans l'air, dans la lumière des torches qui éclairaient les rues, dans les mots des gens qui se parlaient…

Nephtys ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle se sentait à la fois heureuse au point de sentir son cœur au bord de l'explosion, et à la fois terrifiée devant ce monde qui lui était encore inconnu. Inconsciemment, elle s'était rapprochée de Bakura, pour sentir sa présence et ne pas être seule. Mettre un pied dans ce monde, bien qu'elle en ait toujours rêvé, lui faisait malgré tout la sensation d'avoir été jetée dans une fosse aux crocodiles, sans armes ni bouclier pour les affronter.

Mais après tout, que risquait-elle ? Elle n'était pas avec n'importe qui, et bien qu'il ne soit pas d'une grande douceur envers elle, le Roi des Voleurs saurait sûrement se défendre en cas de problème.

« Nous resterons une heure. Je ne veux pas risquer de me faire attraper juste pour tes caprices. »

La voix de son sauveur la tira de ses considérations, et elle fut bien obligée d'accepter sa requête. Il avait déjà consenti à se grimer en voyageur pour lui faire plaisir et entrer dans une ville, au risque de se faire capturer, elle ne pouvait pas lui en demander plus. Il n'était peut-être pas très tendre, mais Nephtys sentait qu'au fond de ce cœur mauvais et violent, résidait encore une part de douceur, comme un enfant innocent qui lutterait contre une maladie dévorante et meurtrière. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait jamais accepté de l'emmener dehors, de la sauver de sa solitude et de réaliser son rêve par deux fois. Il y avait bien quelque chose de bon en lui, mais enfoui sous une noirceur dangereuse dont Nephtys n'arrivait pas à définir la nature.

Tournant la tête çà et là, la petite rousse s'approcha d'une échoppe, curieuse, regardant ce qui y était disposé. Des espèces de petits gâteaux marrons et luisants. Tirant la manche de Bakura pour attirer son attention, elle lui demanda d'une petite voix.

« C'est quoi ces gâteaux ? »

Avant que le malfrat ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, le vendeur répondit à sa place.

« Ce sont des dattes ma petite, des fruits que l'on trouve sur les dattiers ! »

C'était la première personne de l'extérieur à interagir avec elle. Tout son dos se mit à frissonner, comme si elle venait de découvrir quelque chose de fantastique. Son premier contact humain ! Elle allait pouvoir mettre en pratique les bonnes manières que Maman lui avait enseignées. L'homme derrière l'échoppe était grand, mais bien moins que Bakura. Il était bien plus en chair également et portait une grosse barbe noire. Cependant il avait un sourire avenant qui rassura la petite, qui se permit donc de demander une faveur.

« Je n'ai pas d'argent ni de quoi troquer, est-ce que je peux quand même en goûter une seule, s'il vous plaît ? »

Maman lui avait souvent expliqué que tout bien se monnayait, et que si elle voulait avoir quelque chose, elle devait payer avec de « l'argent », ou bien l'échanger contre autre chose de valeur plus ou moins équivalente. N'ayant absolument rien sur elle, elle préféra demander poliment malgré tout la permission de goûter. Et visiblement, le marchand ne fut pas contre, puisqu'il donna trois fruits à l'enfant.

« Prends les va. »

Toute contente, Nephtys serra dans ses petites mains les fruits dont elle ne connaissait pas encore le goût ni la texture, et remercia le vendeur en tendant légèrement la jambe gauche en avant.

« Merci beaucoup monsieur ! »

Maman n'avait pas lésiné sur l'éducation de la petite, malgré la vie souterraine qu'elle menait et le fait qu'elle soit supposée ne jamais sortir. Elle lui avait toujours appris à être polie et à bien se comporter, remercier, saluer, complimenter. Elle lui avait également appris qu'en mettant la jambe gauche légèrement plus en avant, on montrait son respect pour le pharaon, le cœur étant situé à gauche. Même si Nephtys savait que ce marchant n'était pas le pharaon, elle tenait quand même à le remercier et le respecter pour son acte de générosité envers elle. Sentant que Bakura lui tirait le bras, elle s'éloigna donc de l'échoppe, levant les yeux vers le voleur, qui la réprimanda encore une fois.

« Cesse de parler à tout le monde, ça va attirer les regards. »

Même déguisé, il avait toujours aussi peur de se faire attraper. Il regarda l'enfant dans les yeux, d'un air menaçant. Pour la première fois, Nephtys se rendit compte que la cicatrice qui ornait son œil lui faisait l'effet d'une griffe descendant le long de son dos. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise de regarder cette marque, vestige d'un probable combat, d'une vie de crimes.

« Dépêche toi de manger tes dattes, qu'on aille ailleurs.

-Oui… »

La petite rousse prit donc une date et la fourra dans sa bouche, commençant à mâcher lentement. Le goût était sucré et doux, elle aimait bien ça ! Elle découvrait un goût ! Mais elle mordit soudainement quelque chose de dur, et fit une grimace, s'étant fait mal aux dents. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un caillou ? Elle prit l'objet de sa douleur dans sa bouche, essayant de ne pas passer pour une grosse dégoûtante, et observa entre ses doigts, une petite chose ovale de couleur bizarre. Voyant son étonnement, Bakura ne put se retenir de rire discrètement.

« C'est le noyau, imbécile…

-Ah, ça se mange pas ? »

Le voleur pouffa, mais posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ce son, avant de faire un signe, agitant sa main négligemment devant lui, d'un air de dire _abandonne tu es trop stupide_.

« Non, non, jette le. »

La jeune fille, étonnée de ce changement de comportement, jeta le noyau un peu plus loin et regarda ensuite autour d'elle. Au fond d'une rue, contre les murs, elle vit des hommes, des femmes et des enfants, assis sur le sol, l'air misérable. Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi avaient-ils l'air si triste ?

« Pourquoi ces gens sont dehors ? »

Demanda-t-elle à Bakura, d'une voix pleine d'innocence et d'incompréhension.

« Ce sont des mendiants. Ils sont pauvres et vivent dehors, sans toit ni nourriture.

-Mais comment c'est possible ?

-Parce que le pharaon ne donne de privilège à ceux qui ont du sang noble et ceux qui sont capables de travailler. Les autres n'ont rien, vivent et meurent dans la rue. »

L'enfant se mit à trembler. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de la pauvreté ou de la mendicité. Maman ne lui avait jamais fait part de ce fléau. Elle se trouva profondément indignée, et son cœur en devint douloureux. Regardant les deux dattes restantes dans sa main, elle lâcha Bakura pour aller donner les deux fruits restants à une mère et son bébé, tous deux sales et tapis dans l'ombre. La femme ne lui offrit rien en retour, mis à part un sourire reconnaissant et un regard plein de gratitude. La jeune fille se trouva encore plus désemparée, elle aurait voulu pouvoir aider tous ces gens. Revenant vers Bakura, elle soupira, attristée.

« Si je le pouvais, je leur donnerais une maison et de quoi manger.

-Tu ne peux pas, Nephtys. C'est au pharaon de le faire, mais il est bien trop occupé à se rincer l'œil sur des danseuses en s'empiffrant de plats rares et chers et en se soûlant jusqu'à l'ivresse. »

Pharaon, ce dieu vivant, qui avait épargné sa vie ? Non il devait se tromper, il disait ça pour rire… Elle ne pouvait de toute évidence pas croire que le pharaon était une personne de ce genre là. Même si elle ne savait pas ce que c'était que se _rincer l'œil_ ou se _soûler jusqu'à l'ivresse,_ mais ça n'avait pas l'air mélioratif du tout. La jeune fille avait pu voir une expression particulièrement colérique naître dans le regard du malfrat à l'évocation du souverain d'Egypte, et elle se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne pose plus de questions. Alors elle décida de faire comme le géant lui avait dit : changer de rue pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Au moins elle pourrait voir d'autres choses. Tournant dans une rue adjacente, Nephtys vit un peu plus loin, un établissement d'où venait un son assez spécial et mélodieux… Quelque chose d'inconnu mais d'entrainant et de plaisant ! C'était donc ça, la « musique » ? Elle voulait tant aller voir ! Elle courut en direction de ce lieu, poussant un peu le rideau qui servait de porte, ayant à peine le temps d'assister à un étrange spectacle puisque la puissante main de Bakura l'avait tirée en arrière.

« C'est une maison de bière ici, les enfants ne peuvent pas rentrer.

-Une maison de... Hein ? Puis je ne suis pas une enfant, j'ai quinze ans !

-C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es une gamine. »

Une mine boudeuse s'afficha sur le visage de la petite rousse, qui gonfla un peu les joues en regardant ailleurs, avant de demander.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas y entrer ? C'est dangereux ? »

Le roi des voleurs baissa son regard sombre sur elle, sa voix toujours aussi grave et lourde.

« En quelque sorte. Ici, des femmes esclaves venant de Babylone vendent leurs charmes. Parfois elles sont plus jeunes que toi.

-Leurs charmes .. ? »

Le roi des voleurs soupira, apparemment profondément exaspéré par toutes ces questions. Cependant, Nephtys put lire dans ses yeux, une lueur de lucidité. Il ne devait pas s'étonner que sa mère, son éducatrice, l'ait abstenue de savoir ce qu'était la pauvreté, la prostitution ou l'esclavage. Après tout, elle pensait encore que le pharaon était quelqu'un de bien, elle avait été formatée pour le vénérer tel un dieu. Elle avait été privée de tant de choses.. Elle était l'innocence, la candeur même. Elle ignorait même ce qu'étaient l'innocence et la candeur. Alors savoir ce que c'était que _vendre ses charmes_ …

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Suis-moi. »

Sans lâcher le poignet de la petite rousse, le bandit l'amena jusque dans une autre rue, et entra dans une autre bâtisse, comme un simple citoyen, faisant presque oublier à la jeune fille qu'il était le criminel le plus recherché d'Egypte. De la musique encore, mais plus calme, et une agréable odeur sucrée flottant dans l'air… Il y avait des poufs, des tapis, des coussins, de petites tables, des récipients, certains avec un couvercle et un drôle de bec, des gens qui buvaient dans les petits récipients tout en discutant…

« Où sommes nous ? »

Soupirant, visiblement encore agacé par les questions de la petite, Bakura ne répondit pas, l'amena à une table vide près d'une fenêtre après avoir observé brièvement le lieu, s'asseyant sur un pouf avant de lui lâcher la main. Un homme arriva bientôt, s'adressant au voleur en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Après un bref échange que Nephtys n'écouta pas, trop absorbée par tout ce qu'elle voyait et sentait autour d'elle, l'homme revint avec un plateau, deux petits verres et un autre avec un couvercle et bec bizarre. La jeune fille souleva le fameux couvercle, et une odeur chaude et sucrée s'en dégagea. Elle émit un petit soupir agréable, avant de montrer l'objet.

« On va boire ce qu'il y a là dedans ? C'est quoi ? »

Sans répondre immédiatement, le voleur versa le liquide étrange dans un petit verre, le tendant à Nephtys, qui découvrit la couleur ambrée du breuvage.

« C'est du _saaidi_ , du thé noir. Ton pharaon t'en a jamais fait boire ? Bien sûr que non il préfère tout garder pour lui. »

Il s'en versa à son tour, et vida rapidement son verre. La jeune fille, elle, prit le verre entre ses mains, profitant encore un peu de l'odeur du liquide, avant d'y tremper ses lèvres pour goûter. Elle eut soudainement l'impression d'avoir embrassé quelque chose de fantastique. Ce goût sucré, fruité, léger, si étrange mais si agréable… Comment avait-elle pu s'en passer jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Alors elle décréta intérieurement que c'était la meilleure boisson qu'elle eut goûtée jusqu'à ce jour. Sans attendre, elle finit son verre, et s'en servit un deuxième. Parfois, elle jetait un œil à Bakura, dont les guenilles cachaient toute la partie supérieure de son visage. Seule elle, toute petite par rapport à lui, parvenait à voir ses yeux par en dessous. Elle voyait également dépasser, sous les tissus, des amulettes qu'il portait autour du cou, comme des bijoux. Maman en portait parfois, mais Nephtys n'en avait jamais eu. D'une petite voix, elle s'adressa à lui.

« Est-ce que je pourrais voir l'un de vos colliers s'il vous plaît .. ? »

Tournant les yeux vers la jeune fille après avoir reposé son verre, le Roi des Voleurs soupira, et retira de son cou un pendentif en forme de scarabée, pour le donner à la petite. L'insecte était d'or et d'émeraude, si bien travaillé… Nephtys aurait adoré en posséder un.

« Garde le tiens. »

Déclara le malfrat sans que son petit parasite n'aie rien à lui demander. Souriante, elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête, et le mit autour de son cou, le cachant dans sa robe, et se disant que décidément, il était bien généreux ce soir. Elle savait qu'à présent, elle ne cesserait pas de le tripoter. Elle devrait seulement le cacher de sa mère pour éviter les soupçons… Relevant les yeux vers le géant, Nephtys constata qu'il avait l'air concentré sur quelque chose. Elle décida de ne pas le déranger, et finit le thé seule, se rendant vite compte que ce plaisir gustatif avait été éphémère. Si seulement elle avait réalisé, elle aurait bu plus lentement… Peut-être pourrait-elle demander à Maman de lui amener du _saaidi_ plus tard ? Non, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça avant, si elle osait en parler elle trahirait Bakura et la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite… D'ailleurs, elle espérait qu'il reviendrait la chercher une troisième fois. Le temps s'écoulait, et l'heure qui était accordée à Nephtys touchait à sa fin. Alors elle demanda timidement, tournant la tête vers Bakura, murmurant à son oreille.  
« Comment allez-vous payer … ? Nous n'avons rien à donner ni échanger… »

Le géant la regarda de haut, puis tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre ouverte qui se trouvait derrière lui. Un sourire mesquin naquit alors sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il attrapait le poignet de la petite, discrètement.  
« Laisse toi faire, ne crie pas et ne te débat pas. »

Sans avoir le temps de se demander ce qu'il allait lui faire, il l'attrapa, la tenant contre lui à la façon d'un animal qui tiendrait son petit contre son ventre, et sauta aussi discrètement que rapidement par la fenêtre, sans aucun bruit. Nephtys, impressionnée et un peu secouée, garda les yeux grands ouverts. Cet homme était décidément plein de surprises…

« Mais !.. Ce n'est pas bien ce que vous avez fait ! J'aurais pu donner l'amulette du scarabée, ça aurait suffi… C'est une chance qu'il n'y ait personne dans cette rue ! »

Elle n'avait pas vraiment la notion de la valeur de l'argent. Et elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'intérêt moral et sentimental qu'on pouvait porter à un objet. Sans lui répondre et lui faisant les gros yeux pour la faire taire, Bakura lui attrapa à nouveau le bras, et la tira derrière lui. C'était l'heure de repartir. Voyant l'entrée de la cité s'approcher, Nephtys commença déjà à ressentir le manque de cet endroit qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de visiter. Sous ses yeux, défilèrent encore des mendiants, des marchants, des corps en mouvement. En une heure, elle s'était confrontée à beaucoup de choses, beaucoup trop de choses qu'elle n'avait pas pu comprendre immédiatement. Elle avait hâte de revenir une prochaine fois, si prochaine fois il y avait, pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie en société.

Lorsque le Roi des Voleurs passa l'entrée de la citadelle, la jeune fille sentit son cœur battre, son sang pulser dans ses veines.

 _Au revoir…_

Puis elle le suivit jusqu'à son cheval, qui était resté sagement sans bouger, et retira son voile blanc, qui, décidément, la gênait assez. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de cacher ses cheveux. Elle le rendit au malfrat, qui retirait ses guenilles pour les remettre dans son sac, et rechausser ses sandales.

« Allez je te ramène. »

Finit-il par annoncer, montant sur son destrier, aidant la petite rousse à grimper en lui tirant les bras. Après une plainte aigue, Nephtys serra le torse de Bakura contre elle pour éviter de tomber lorsque la monture partirait, et murmura tout bas.

« Merci pour le thé, Bakura. »

Malgré sa non-réponse, l'homme resta immobile. La jeune fille put sentir qu'il s'était raidi, comme s'il se sentait mal. Alors elle desserra son étreinte, pensant qu'elle le blessait. Au final, le cheval finit par partir au galop, après que son maître ait fait claquer les rênes. Sous la lumière de la lune, Nephtys songea alors à son hypothétique prochaine fois à l'extérieur. Elle avait hâte, mais craignait également qu'il n'y ait jamais de troisième fois, malgré ce que son sauveur lui avait dit à la fin de leur première escapade. Alors elle ferma les yeux, et attendit d'être arrivée à l'entrée de sa prison de pierres. La nuit n'était pas finie, elle pourrait ainsi se reposer.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte dérobée menant au tombeau, que Bakura ouvrit, l'enfant leva les yeux vers son sauveur, et lui demanda, la main serrée sur le pendentif qu'il lui avait donné.

« Est-ce que.. Vous reviendrez ? »

-Tu as l'air de ne vraiment pas aimer vivre ici. Après tout, qui le pourrait. Je reviendrais, oui, comme je te l'ai dit la première fois. En attendant, ne perd pas mon scarabée. »

Et pour la première fois, Bakura tordit ses lèvres en un sourire qui n'exprimait rien d'hautain ni de mesquin. Le cœur de la petite se mit à battre, comme quand elle s'était retrouvée dans la cité, comme quand elle avait mis la première fois un pied dehors… Elle revivait une sensation de bonheur similaire à ces instants. Elle sentait son palpitant pulser contre son scarabée doré, et secoua la tête pour se sortir de cet état immobile dans lequel elle avait la sensation d'être restée pendant trop longtemps.

« Alors, à bientôt… »

Murmura-t-elle en rentrant dans le tombeau, afin d'y continuer sa nuit, la tête pleine de souvenirs, le cœur en joie.

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que le contenu vous plaît toujours. J'ai beau me relire je finis toujours par corriger trente fois un petit passage de deux lignes, c'est assez chiant de pas être satisfait du premier coup.

On s'approche peu à peu des éléments réellement perturbateurs ( et surtout perturbants ), le M Rated prendra enfin son sens.

D'ici là, les reviews, peu importe leurs natures, sont les bienvenues !

Peace love and piggies.


	7. Over

_Chapitre 6 – Over_

Nephtys cette nuit là, se coucha paisiblement. Ses doigts ne cessaient de palper le pendentif que son sauveur lui avait donné. Dans ses draps, elle commença à sentir qu'elle accordait de l'importance à cet insecte doré.

 _C'est parce qu'il lui appartient…_

Au fond, Bakura avait beau faire preuve de méchanceté, voire d'une certaine violence avec elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui montrer de la sympathie, et même de l'affection. Sans lui, elle serait encore là, à croupir entre les pierres oubliées de ce tombeau, pleurant son destin de gardienne prisonnière vivant éloigné des autres. Sans lui, elle n'aurait pas l'impatience de pouvoir sortir à nouveau, ni la joie de découvrir de nouvelles choses.

Elle se demanda ce que le géant à la peau bronzée avait bien pu vivre dans sa vie pour en venir à être le plus grand criminel d'Egypte. Ses yeux étaient bien trop souvent empreints de colère, d'amertume, de haine et de dédain… Que lui avait fait le pharaon pour qu'il le déteste à ce point ? Peut-être que lui aussi, avait été enfermé en étant plus jeune, et avait réussi à s'enfuir ? Peut-être avait-il aussi été un mendiant ?

 _Les mendiants…_

Le cœur de la petite se serra lorsqu'elle repensa à cette mère et son nourrisson, dans un coin de rue sale, à qui elle avait donné ses dattes. Comment avait-on pu lui cacher ça ? Maman ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça… Peut-être parce qu'elle estimait que le vrai danger pour Nephtys à l'extérieur, ce n'était pas la pauvreté, mais autre chose ?

 _Les gens…_

C'était de ça dont on lui avait toujours dit de se méfier. Mais comment pouvait-elle, puisque même le plus grand criminel d'Egypte avait fait preuve de bonté envers elle ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir encore envie de vivre dans ces sous-sols alors qu'elle avait encore tant à découvrir dehors, et qu'elle n'était plus seule à présent ?

Les jours suivants passèrent, sans que Nephtys ne laisse paraître quoi que ce soit à Maman. Elle prenait garde à toujours cacher le scarabée doré offert par son sauveur. Il était à présent pour elle, un symbole de liberté qu'elle touchait du bout des doigts.

Le septième jour après sa dernière promenade nocturne, sa mère lui donna son bain au soir. En allant chercher les vêtements de nuit de sa fille, elle trouva sous sa couverture, l'insecte serti d'émeraudes. Dans un geste précipité, Nephtys avait du négliger de bien le cacher. Une simple inattention. Une erreur fatale.

« Quel est ce bijou, Nephtys ? »

Fit Maman en revenant dans la salle où Nephtys se séchait après être sortie de l'eau de son baquet. Elle se raidit alors, se sentant paniquer, ses pupilles se dilatant d'une façon spectaculaire. Elle ne devait pas céder, elle devait mentir pour se protéger, protéger Bakura et protéger leur secret.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans une des salles du tombeau…

-Ne me mens pas, tu connais ces salles par cœur ainsi que leurs contenus, pourquoi ne ramènerais-tu cet objet que maintenant ? »

Maman s'approcha et lui saisit le bras, un peu de la même façon que le faisait le Roi des Voleurs. Sauf qu'ici, il s'agissait de sa mère qui l'avait toujours chérie. La voir faire preuve du même genre de violence la fit encore plus paniquer et elle se mit à trembler.

« Tu es sortie du tombeau ?! »

Naphtys ne put plus rien répondre. De toute évidence, elle ne pouvait plus cacher qu'elle s'était effectivement enfuie. Mais elle pouvait encore rattraper certains aspects.

« Je ne suis sortie qu'une fois, la nuit .. ! Et on m'a donné ça ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler, que la main de sa mère s'abattit sur sa joue dans un claquement aigu, la faisant tomber par terre.

« On n'a pas pu te le donner ! Tu l'as volé ! Non seulement tu désobéis au pharaon, mais en plus tu voles ?! »

Jamais la jeune fille n'avait vu sa mère dans cet état. Elle avait dans les yeux la même lueur de colère que Bakura, mais bien plus atténuée. Cette colère là n'était pas ponctuée de haine. Mais elle était suffisante pour terrifier la petite rousse, dont les yeux commençaient à déborder de larmes de peur.

« J'ai toujours cru que je pouvais te faire confiance, Nephtys ! Tu m'as trahie, et tu as trahi le pharaon, celui qui a épargné ta vie ! Désormais, l'entrée du tombeau sera gardée, et si tu sors, tu seras immédiatement reconduite ici, est-ce que j'ai été claire ?! »

Pour appuyer ses mots douloureux, Maman leva encore sa main, comme une menace de violence physique. Au sol, tremblante, et ne voulant plus ni entendre ces mots, ni subir de douleur, Nephtys hocha la tête à contre-coeur. Elle avait au moins réussi à ne pas trahir sa promesse… Mais elle s'était disputée avec sa mère. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait, et elle se sentait très mal. Son cœur était tordu, comme entravé par des ficelles d'acier serrées le plus fort possible. Et si le tombeau était gardé, est-ce que Bakura parviendrait à la retrouver quand même ? Est-ce que Maman allait lui prendre son scarabée ?

« Va te coucher. Nous reparlerons de tout ça demain, et le pharaon sera informé. »

Maman la traina jusqu'à sa chambre, et garda le poing fermé sur le pendentif. Encore nue, puisqu'en sortant du bain elle n'avait pas pu s'habiller, Nephtys se réfugia dans son lit. Sa mère lui jeta son vêtement de nuit. Etrangement, lorsque le nom du pharaon fut évoqué, la jeune fille n'eut qu'à moitié peur. Sa peur la plus grande n'était pas d'être dénoncée au pharaon, mais bien celle de ne plus pouvoir revoir le Roi des Voleurs pour qu'il l'emmène dehors.

« Et je ne veux plus jamais que tu penses à sortir d'ici. Et encore moins à voler ! Je vais ramener ce bijou à son propriétaire. En attendant, ne t'avise plus jamais d'essayer de sortir du tombeau. »

Puis Maman quitta la salle, remontant à la surface, sans lui rendre son scarabée. Son scarabée que Bakura l'avait chargée de surveiller et de toujours garder… De soudaines et inattendues larmes amères vinrent naître au coin des yeux de Nephtys. Mais ce n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesse.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune fille ressentit de la colère. Elle en voulait à sa mère de l'avoir frappée, malmenée, et surtout de lui avoir pris la seule chose qui la rattachait à son sauveur. Qui plus est, si elle en retrouvait véritablement le premier propriétaire, il serait sans doute en mesure de dire que son bijou avait été volé par le plus grand criminel de ces sables… Tout serait perdu, et Nephtys ne reverrait plus jamais l'extérieur, ni le géant aux cheveux argentés, qui malgré l'agressivité dont il faisait preuve, lui avait apporté de la joie dans sa vie monotone.

Alors Nephtys jura que lorsque Bakura reviendrait la chercher, elle quitterait le tombeau pour de bon. Elle ne voulait plus rester dans cet endroit malsain où ses seuls amis étaient des momies vieilles de plusieurs siècles, des rats et des vieux cailloux. Cet endroit où elle avait retenue prisonnière toute sa vie. Peut-être que le Roi des Voleurs avait raison, et que le souverain d'Egypte n'était pas une si bonne personne que ça dans le fond… Même le malfrat avait trouvé cela immoral d'enfermer une enfant qui n'avait rien demandé. La seule personne à lui avoir réellement apporté quelque chose de positif jusqu'à présent, était bien celui que tout le peuple Egyptien craignait.

Nephtys frappa son oreiller à plusieurs reprises, ayant une soudaine et étrange envie de se défouler. Ce sentiment de colère était tellement nouveau et incompréhensible pour elle, qu'elle préférait s'en débarrasser au plus vite. La colère n'était jamais quelque chose de bien. Celle des dieux était dévastatrice.

Durant des heures, l'enfant se répéta qu'elle partirait. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, elle s'était attelée à la tâche de se fabriquer un sac de fortune pour y ranger des affaires dont elle aurait besoin en quittant le tombeau. Ses vêtements, un peigne, une couverture, un savon et une gourde d'eau. Elle mit longtemps à faire ce sac, car au fond d'elle subsistait une voix qui lui intimait que partir était un risque. Peut-être qu'elle s'était emballée…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, car des bruits de pas familiers se rapprochaient de sa chambre. Elle se leva donc de son lit où elle avait fait son sac, mettant celui-ci sur son dos, et se saisit d'une torche pour s'approcher des bruits de pas. Une silhouette s'approchait d'elle, immense, majestueuse.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu m'attendais. »

Sa voix résonna dans le couloir sombre, et malgré sa profondeur presque lugubre, Nephtys n'en ressentit que de la joie. Elle qui avait passé tant d'années à craindre le Roi des Voleurs à travers les récits de sa mère, s'en remettait entièrement à lui aujourd'hui, lui accordant sa confiance, et mettant sa propre vie en jeu. L'homme le plus détesté et recherché d'Egypte était devenu son guide, son gardien, sa raison d'espérer, sa raison d'éprouver de la joie. Sa raison de _vivre_. Malgré tout ce que Maman avait pu lui dire, et lui interdire, elle était prête à l'abandonner pour s'évader à tout jamais, avec la ferme intention de ne jamais revenir en ce lieu.

« Oui, je… Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Bakura.

-C'est sans doute bien la première et la dernière fois que j'entends ça. »

Ironisa le géant, sans ciller.

Cet humour perturba Nephtys, qui n'était pas habituée à ce comportement de la part de cet homme, qui avait toujours été plutôt cinglant voire agressif avec elle. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ces fois où il avait tenté de la protéger, de l'avertir. Peut-être s'adoucissait-il ? Elle ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées, mais elle aurait adoré pouvoir le faire. S'éclaircissant la gorge, elle leva timidement les yeux vers le Roi des Voleurs, avant de déclarer d'une voix encore empreinte d'une certaine gêne :

« Emmenez moi avec vous. Je ne veux plus jamais revenir ici. »

Visiblement stupéfait, Bakura haussa un sourcil dans un premier temps, durant de longues secondes, avant de laisser un sourire à peine distinct décorer ses lèvres, comme s'il s'y était attendu. Ce sourire fit douter la jeune fille sur la confiance qu'elle portait au voleur, durant quelques secondes, tant il était étrange.

« Tu es sûre de toi ? Je t'ai montré la pauvreté, et j'ai pu t'éviter de voir la débauche sexuelle des maisons de bière, mais le monde extérieur peut se montrer bien plus violent que tout ceci réuni. »

Encore une fois il l'avertissait, toujours souriant, comme s'il t'entait de la préserver. Comme Maman l'avait fait… Nephtys remit sa décision en question durant quelques secondes. Et si elle perdait la vie dehors ? Et s'il lui arrivait de mauvaises choses ? Mais elle chassa ses questions déstabilisantes de sa tête d'un petit mouvement de celle-ci, et affirma, sûre d'elle.

« Plutôt mourir demain à l'extérieur, que de vivre captive ici… »

La jeune fille ressentit un frisson désagréable la traverser lorsqu'elle eut fini sa phrase. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir scellé son destin, d'une certaine manière désagréable. De la même façon que si elle avait été jugée et condamnée à être exécutée.

« Maman a trouvé le scarabée. Elle a fait poster des gardes à chaque entrée et sortie de ce lieu pour que je ne puisse plus jamais sortir… »

Bakura l'écouta attentivement. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le bijou que sa mère avait pris, et se contenta de soupirer.

« La porte dérobée n'est pas gardée. Ils doivent ignorer son existence. »

Sans prévenir, il tira le bras de la petite pour l'emmener avec lui vers ce passage secret. Il acceptait de l'emmener. Le cœur de Nephtys se mit à battre comme jamais. Sans qu'elle eut besoin de l'exprimer, elle remercia le voleur en accordant ses pas aux siens, pour qu'il cesse de lui faire mal au bras en la tirant, et surtout pour qu'elle reste près de lui. Elle se serait attendue à ce qu'il porte un peu plus attention au bijou qu'il avait confié à la jeune fille... N'avait-il aucune importance pour lui ? Nephtys eut l'impression d'avoir été trompée, comme si son sauveur lui avait donné un leurre pour qu'elle s'attache à un objet, qui finalement, n'avait aucune raison d'être gardé ou de recevoir une valeur sentimentale. Cet homme ne faisait que l'emplir de doutes... Non, elle ne devait pas douter de l'homme qui l'avait le plus gâtée dans sa vie et qui avait même risqué de se faire attraper pour elle.

« Tu sais que tu risques d'avoir ta mère et des cavaliers à tes trousses si tu disparais, hein ? »

Les mots de Bakura résonnèrent dans les petites oreilles de l'enfant, qui il y a quelques temps, aurait angoissé rien qu'à l'entente de cette déclaration. Inquiéter sa mère était vraiment son pire cauchemar… Jusqu'à-ce que celle-ci ne la frappe et la condamne, et la privant de son bijou. Nephtys n'avait que quinze ans. Elle ne pouvait pas mesurer l'ampleur de sa décision, qui semblait facile et sans conséquences, puisque sa colère envers sa mère était encore fraîche dans sa tête. Elle était bien trop ignorante sur les mœurs et les pensées de ses semblables, pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle préférait écouter son cœur plutôt que sa raison.

« Oui… Mais ça m'est égal maintenant. »

Répondit-elle avec conviction, avançant avec détermination jusqu'au passage secret. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle le traverserait. Plus aucun mur, ni aucune porte, ni aucune mère, ni aucun dieu vivant ne pourrait l'arrêter une fois qu'elle aurait franchi ce dernier rempart. Le brigand ouvrit la porte, et Nephtys inspira profondément.

 _Adieu, prison de pierres._

Lentement, elle quitta le tombeau, laissant derrière elle quinze années de servitude inconsciente, quinze années d'ignorance, quinze années d'enfermement Toute sa vie défila devant ses yeux, ces heures d'ennui à errer dans les couloirs et se faire peur toute seule quand un rat surgissait de nulle part, à compter les momies dans leurs sarcophages, à se parer des pierreries et des trésors cachés pour se prendre pour une déesse le temps de quelques minutes...

« Dépêche toi, par le ciel, tu es toujours aussi lente c'est incroyable ! »

Déconcentrée, la petite rousse eut un sursaut et se précipita pour sortir, penaude, laissant son sauveur refermer la porte derrière elle. Un peu plus loin, l'immense cheval noir attendait, toujours aussi sage. Remettant correctement son petit sac sur son épaule, Nephtys s'avança vers l'animal, et osa, avec précaution, poser sa main sur son museau. La bête ne bougea pas, ce qui eut pour effet d'apaiser un peu l'enfant, qui avait toujours eu peur de cette immense chose à quatre pattes. Elle sentait une grande puissance, mais aussi un grand calme, chez cet animal. Il était sans aucun doute bien dressé, et malgré son apparence démesurément grande, faisait preuve d'une sérénité olympienne, qui ralentit le rythme cardiaque de l'enfant, qui se trouvait alors rassurée.

« Bon sang Nephtys, c'est un cheval de guerre, pas un chat. »

Encore une fois, elle fut déstabilisée et eut un petit sursaut. Cet homme, lui, était tout l'inverse de son cheval : absolument pas calme du tout. Tendant les bras vers lui pour qu'il la tire jusque sur le dos de sa monture, elle jeta un dernier regard vers l'animal, avant de couiner de douleur. Ses épaules allaient vraiment se déboîter si Bakura continuait à faire preuve d'aussi peu de douceur.

« Nous allons voyager longtemps. Il faut que je fasse des provisions, parce qu'en plus de me nourrir moi-même, je dois nourrir le parasite qui me suit partout. »

Le Roi des Voleurs laissa planer un silence durant lequel le _parasite_ eut un frisson d'inconfort. Ses remarques étaient toujours désobligeantes, cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il voulait quand même la nourrir, s'occuper d'elle… Tant de paradoxes dans un seul être. Nephtys avait décidément rencontré une personne bien complexe.

« Nous nous arrêterons près d'une oasis. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur des serpents qui peuvent rentrer dans ta robe pendant ton sommeil, gamine. »

Et sans ajouter un mot ni laisser le temps à Nephtys d'avoir peur de ces animaux dont elle ne connaissait l'apparence qu'à travers les récits de maman et les quelques papyrus qu'elle lui avait montré, le géant fit ruer son cheval, avant de partir au galop à travers les dunes. Encore une fois, l'enfant dut s'accrocher à son sauveur, pour ne pas être désarçonnée. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au tombeau, qu'elle voyait s'éloigner de plus en plus. Elle laissait derrière elle un passé sous-terrain et exempt de toute connaissance du monde extérieur.

Le Roi des Voleurs chevaucha pendant des heures. Bercée par les mouvements du cheval, la jeune fille avait fini par s'endormir, la joue collée au manteau rouge du cavalier. Elle fut réveillée par une chute en avant. Bakura avait arrêté son cheval, et était descendu, sans se préoccuper de la petite qui dormait derrière lui. À moitié éveillée, elle eut à peine le temps de s'empêcher de chuter du dos de la monture, s'agrippant à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Enfin en équilibre, elle se redressa un peu, observa le décor, et découvrit un lieu dont elle n'avait encore jamais entendu parler. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais décrit un pareil endroit. Une immense nappe d'eau en plein milieu du désert, éclairée par la lumière de la lune, et entourée d'arbres gigantesques. Au sol, le sable se changeait parfois en pierres. L'air était très froid, et la présence de l'eau ne l'aidait pas à se réchauffer.

« Bakura, qu'est-ce que c'est .. ?

-Ce dont je t'ai parlé avant de partir. Une oasis. Tu n'écoutes vraiment rien. »

La voix venait de plus bas. Glissant sur le flanc du cheval pour se retrouver à terre, Nephtys vit alors son sauveur près d'un arbre, qui ouvrait son sac pour en tirer une miche de pain et ce qui ressemblait vraisemblablement à un pavé de viande. S'approchant timidement, Nephtys resta debout, et constata que même assis, Bakura avait la tête au niveau de sa poitrine. Soit était-elle vraiment petite, soit était-il vraiment trop grand. Rompant le pain en deux, il en donna une moitié à la jeune fille, qui le prit entre ses petites mains.

« Merci… »

Elle s'assit alors dans le sable, et observa le lieu. Elle s'étonna, notamment, qu'à certains endroits, le sable devienne de la pierre, surtout au bord de l'eau. L'eau… Elle avait entendu parler du Nil, cette immense étendue d'eau qui apportait à l'Egypte la fertilité de ses terres et assurait la survie du peuple. Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux, et demanda alors, en pointant du doigt la nappe d'eau de l'oasis :

« C'est le Nil ? »

Levant un œil vers Nephtys, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un feu avec des branches mortes tombées des arbres, le malfrat haussa un sourcil, et répondit en reprenant sa tâche.

« Non, le Nil c'est un fleuve qui traverse l'Egypte. Là tu vois bien que l'étendue d'eau a une limite. Ta mère ne t'a rien appris ? »

Détachant un morceau de mie pour le mâcher lentement, la jeune fille songea que sa mère lui avait effectivement trop peu enseigné de choses sur le monde extérieur. Ses explications étaient en général bien trop courtes et évasives…

« Pas vraiment. »

Déclara l'enfant, en entamant un autre morceau de son pain. Bientôt, une odeur de viande en train de cuire s'éleva dans l'air, et la petite rousse sentit ses papilles gustatives se mettre à baver. Ca sentait trop bon. Elle se pencha sur le feu, y admirant la viande qui se préparait. Jamais elle n'avait pu voir ça, et elle reprocha mentalement à sa mère de ne pas lui avoir appris à faire la cuisine. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que c'était les femmes qui la faisaient en général. Et dire que la première personne qu'elle voyait oeuvrer avec de la nourriture était un homme... Le repas se fit sans un bruit. Bakura mangeait avec voracité, mais semblait prendre son temps pour profiter de la chair cuite, alors que Nephtys dévorait avec sa petite bouche, ce que le malfrat lui donnait. Elle espérait d'ailleurs qu'il lui ferait bientôt goûter à nouveau du thé. Mais le sommeil ne tarda pas à la gagner. Alors elle sortit de son sac sa couverture qu'elle avait emmenée, et s'y enroula, s'allongeant près du feu, en silence. En voulant approcher sa main près de son thorax, elle se rendit compte que le bijou u'elle y portait depuis plusieurs jours, n'y était plus. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à ne plus le porter. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors, dans une expression de colère et d'amertume. Qu'Anubis emporte sa mère, le pharaon, et tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. À ses yeux, son seul guide était à présent le Roi des Voleurs.

 _J'espère que tu n'as pas peur des serpents qui peuvent rentrer dans ta robe pendant ton sommeil, gamine._

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !

C'est donc la fin du chapitre 6, merci encore d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et j'espère que votre lecture était plaisante. Personnellement je trouve que j'ai bâclé la fin, bien que j'ai relu un million de fois et corrigé plein de choses... Blblbl.

Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt, préparez vous au M rated, ça devient sérieux. Alors redressez bien l'élastique de votre slip et enfoncez bien vos pieds dans vos pantoufles.

( Enfin à vous de voir, j'ai pas non plus la prétention de faire des trucs réellement choquants haha je suis loin de Lovecraft ou de Céline. )

D'ici là, je prends toute critique positive ou négative, du moment qu'elle est constructive.

Rendez vous au chapitre 7 !

Peace love & piggies.


	8. Paradox

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !

Après plusieurs mois d'absence, j'ai enfin repris la fanfiction ! Déjà parce que j'ai remis le nez dedans, et ensuite parce que j'ai constaté que quelques personnes m'avaient demandé la suite. J'étais surprise mais ça m'a incitée à continuer, et donc, voilà le septième chapitre !

Peut-être suis-je un peu extrême, mais je tiens à ce qu'il soit **M-rated, pour cause de maltraitance infantile**. Ca peut paraître peu, mais honnêtement, en me mettant dans le contexte, je me suis sentie mal d'écrire ça. Je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez tout ça en lisant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 - Paradox._

 _Le soleil est trop violent pour moi, je sens déjà ma peau qui me brûle. L'eau a l'air fraîche… Je crois que je vais y tremper un pied. De toute façon je suis seule, non .. ? Bakura n'est même pas là, son cheval non plus, il a du partir chercher quelque chose. Il ne m'abandonnerait pas, je le sais, il me l'a répété, déjà. Enfin… Il a déjà voulu me protéger. Ah ! L'eau est froide.. J'ai des frissons. Mais c'est agréable. Allez, le deuxième pied… Oh, c'est encore meilleur une fois qu'on s'est habitué à la fraîcheur ! Hm, et si j'entrais un peu plus ? Jusqu'aux genoux ! Ouah… J'ai l'impression que des fourmis me montent sur les jambes ! C'est agréable, ça chatouille. Hm, et si j'entrais un peu plus dans l'eau finalement ? Allez, jusqu'au nombr… Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui s'agrippe à ma jambe.. C'est.. C'est quoi ? C'est fort, ça me tient ! Je n'arrive pas à le voir, l'eau est trouble ! Ca remonte le long de ma jambe ! Il va m'entraîner dans l'eau, je ne veux pas me noyer ! Ca doit être ça, un serpent ! Non ! Bakura, au secours ! Hein ? Pourquoi je ne peux plus crier ?! Et ça remonte encore plus ! Non ! NON !_

Nephtys ouvrit brusquement les yeux, s'asseyant du même coup. Elle avait même encore l'impression de sentir le contact de cette chose remontant sa jambe… Un frisson désagréable lui fit secouer la tête, et elle frotta ses yeux avec ses poings repliés.  
Le ciel était encore bien noir, et l'air frais. Le feu crépitait toujours, et le géant, qui devait veiller dessus, avait les yeux tournés vers la petite, l'air un peu étonné.

« On a fait un cauchemar ? »

Les mots du Roi des Voleurs glaçèrent le sang de la jeune fille, qui ne s'attendait pas à… Cet élan d'affection ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Après tout, pourquoi ne pas profiter de sa gentillesse, pour une fois…

« Oui.. C'était…

-Eh bien ne m'en parle pas, rendors toi, finis ton cauchemar et arrête de te plaindre. »

Effectivement, sa gentillesse n'était qu'un masque pour mieux la blesser ensuite. Baissant les yeux, Nephtys se recoucha, remontant sa couverture sur ses épaules, en essayant de ne pas penser à la méchanceté dont faisait preuve son sauveur.

Elle trouvait son comportement étrange. Tantôt bienfaisant, tantôt mauvais… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête de criminel ? Est-ce qu'il essayait de la manipuler ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Après tout quel intérêt avait-il à la sauver ?

Mais le sommeil s'immisça bien vite dans le corps et l'esprit de la petite rousse, qui se noya dans ses considérations se changeant peu à peu en images étranges sans lien quelconques. Elle s'était rendormie.

Toujours assis, Bakura observa le petit parasite refermer les yeux, avant de soupirer. Beaucoup trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête également. À chaque fois que ses pensées étaient tournées vers cette enfant qu'il avait arrachée au tombeau, il se sentait étrange. Comme bloqué, embrouillé. Comment une gamine aussi petite et insignifiante pouvait elle le déranger à ce point ? Insignifiante, vraiment ? Le Roi des Voleurs était, au fond de lui, enragé de se retrouver en position de faiblesse face à cette fille. Faible, parce qu'en vérité, elle lui inspirait beaucoup de pitié et de compassion. Et de la pitié et de la compassion, il n'en avait jamais ressentie. Du moins, pas depuis le massacre de Kul-Elna. Il ne se souvenait même pas ce que c'était que de vouloir aider une personne… Alors pourquoi vouloir l'aider, elle, une pauvre gamine sans intérêt ? Tout ceci était trop flou pour lui. Bien trop flou et bien trop compliqué à démêler. Il était le plus grand criminel d'Egypte bon sang, pas un gentil samaritain. Et ça, il se devait de le rappeler au parasite qui l'accompagnait, dès qu'il se sentait un peu flancher et devenir un peu trop miséricordieux. Ce n'était pas une gamine qui allait le faire changer, et elle devait se rentrer ça dans le crâne. De toute façon, il suffisait qu'il hausse le ton pour qu'elle baisse les yeux. Elle était faible et manipulable, il n'aurait aucun problème à la faire plier. Il pourrait alors lui faire tout ce qu'il souhaite, et quand il le voulait. Un soudain frisson satisfait s'empara de lui, et il eut un large sourire. Une enfant sans défense et soumise, dominée par un homme violent et aux désirs sombres.

 _Un serpent sous une robe est si vite arrivé._

Nephtys se réveilla en sentant quelque chose secouer sa tête. Effectivement, en ouvrant les yeux, elle constata que le Roi des Voleurs lui secouait le crâne pour la réveiller. Drôle de façon de procéder, mais venant de lui, elle ne s'en étonnait plus vraiment.  
« Dépêche toi de te lever. »

Quelle délicieuse façon de mettre fin au sommeil d'une enfant. À peine les yeux ouverts qu'elle avait déjà mal, de quoi bien commencer la journée. La journée ? C'était donc ça ? Un soleil aveuglant, un ciel si bleu qu'il en devenait presque blanc, et une chaleur intense ? Ce n'était peut-être pas aussi agréable que ce qu'elle avait pu penser… D'ailleurs, dans un premier temps, ses petits yeux dorés la brûlèrent, n'étant pas habitués à tant de lumière. Sa peau blanche aussi, ressentait les effets désagréables d'une chaleur et d'une clarté aussi violentes.

« Nous risquons d'avoir la garde royale sur le dos, si ta mère s'est aperçue de ta disparition. Si tu ne veux pas retourner là bas, magne toi de monter. »

Sans aucune délicatesse, il jeta négligemment le sac de la jeune fille contre la tête de celle-ci. Après tout, il était le plus grand criminel d'Egypte, elle devait s'habituer à ne pas être traitée comme une reine. Il avait accepté de l'emmener, elle devait se plier à sa volonté. Et de toute façon, elle était bien trop faible pour lutter... Et si elle changeait d'avis, il serait certainement très en colère. Sans doute capable de la tuer.

Un peu perturbée par ce réveil expéditif et pas vraiment tendre, Nephtys grimpa sur le dos du cheval après avoir enfilé son sac sur son épaule. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'accrocher au manteau de son sauveur, que le noir destrier partait déjà au galop à travers les dunes, sous un ciel toujours aussi désagréable à supporter pour elle. Elle préféra alors, malgré les remous provoqués par la course endiablée du cheval, sortir sa couverture de son sac pour s'envelopper dedans et cacher sa peau des rayons de Râ. Mais alors qu'elle s'emmitouflait malgré l'intenable chaleur, Bakura fit arrêter sa monture, et arracha la couverture de l'enfant, pour la découvrir.

« Le soleil me brûle, s'il vous plaît, laissez moi m'en protéger…

-Tu as voulu sortir dehors en plein soleil, tu assumes. Range moi ça tout de suite, ça gêne ma monture.

-Mais je… »

Nephtys n'osa rien ajouter lorsqu'elle vit le visage du Roi des Voleurs se tourner vers elle, une expression dure, mauvaise et qui ne présageait rien de bon, ancrée sur ses traits. Le mal en personne était visible dans ses yeux. Alors la jeune fille n'osa rien ajouter, trop effrayée par ce visage digne d'un monstre humain, et rangea rapidement sa couverture dans son sac, les yeux baissés. Cependant, elle émit une dernière plainte. Peut-être que Bakura lui accorderait une petite faveur…

« Ma peau me brûle… Je vous en prie… »

Mais ce furent les mots de trop. Se tournant, le malfrat désarçonna l'enfant en la poussant du cheval, la faisant chuter lourdement dans le sable. Nephtys ressentit une vive douleur dans son dos et son fessier, poussant un couinement étouffé. Elle l'avait contrarié… Elle aurait du se taire. Sa crainte augmenta encore plus lorsqu'elle vit le géant descendre de son cheval et s'avancer vers elle d'un pas assuré. Son regard était toujours aussi fou et malveillant. Sans aucune pitié, et sans que la petite n'aie le temps de réaliser, il la poussa d'un coup de pied.

« Tu crois que tu as la prétention de pouvoir faire des caprices ? Tu as cru que j'étais un bon samaritain ? Pauvre gamine sans cervelle, tu oublies visiblement avec qui tu t'es embarquée ! »

Plaçant ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger, Nephtys se mit à gémir des excuses, ne voulant plus subir de douleur physique ni psychologique. Celles infligées par sa mère avaient déjà été difficiles à encaisser, elle ne voulait pas en subir encore, qui plus est de la part de la seule personne qui lui restait. Il avait raison, qui était-elle pour pouvoir prétendre faire des caprices alors qu'elle s'était volontairement mise en situation de danger. Et qui plus est, faire des caprices au plus grand criminel d'Egypte.

« Pardon... Je vous en supplie, pardonnez moi… »

Bakura ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se pencher sur elle et d'attraper les pants de sa robe pour la lever. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi lui retirait-il sa robe ? Nephtys se résolut à ne pas lutter, elle n'en aurait pas été capable de toute façon. Sa peau était déjà brûlée, elle pouvait s'en rendre compte lorsque le tissu de sa robe glissait dessus. Elle sentait le regard toujours aussi mauvais de son sauveur posé sur son petit corps à présent nu, brûlé par le sable et le soleil.

« Tu vas rester comme ça. Au soleil. Et tu me suivras à pied. Tant que l'on ne sera pas arrivés à notre destination, tu resteras nue dans le sable. »

Alors... Il la punissait pour avoir été trop capricieuse ? Quitte à la tuer sous la chaleur du soleil écrasant ? Se mettant à trembler d'effroi, l'enfant se releva, en cachant son intimité avec ses mains. Elle avait les yeux baissés, et n'osait plus rien dire, bien trop effrayée. Jamais elle n'avait été traitée de cette façon, et même si elle savait qu'elle devait s'y faire, elle n'acceptait pas d'avoir aussi mal. Elle devait endurer…

 _Si je me montre obéissante, peut-être qu'il me rendra ma robe plus rapidement…_

Se résignant, la jeune fille baissa la tête en signe de soumission, et marcha jusqu'au cheval, sans le toucher. Toujours muet, le Roi des Voleurs remonta sur son destrier et le mit au pas, alors que la petite le suivait, sentant son corps comme piqué de milliards d'aiguilles sous le soleil ardent d'Egypte. Sous ses pieds, des lames entaillaient sa peau, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait dans le sable brûlant. Bientôt, elle sentit des sensations de démangeaisons dans son dos, qui était plus exposé au soleil que le reste de son corps. Elle vit ses bras devenir rouge, et sentit des pics s'enfoncer dans sa tête, alors qu'elle suait tout ce que son corps pouvait suer, suivant péniblement son sauveur avec l'espoir qu'il écourte la punition. Très vite cependant, elle ressentit une immense sécheresse dans sa gorge. La peau de sa bouche semblait se désagréger, comme si elle allait tomber par morceaux, pareille à la terre usée par le temps et l'aridité. Elle avait soif. C'était intenable, la jeune femme avait l'impression qu'elle allait lâcher prise et se laisser tomber dans le sable, jusqu'à se dessécher et devenir du sable à son tour. Elle devait boire. Mais elle n'osa pas demander de l'eau, de peur d'enfreindre la punition, et de voir celle-ci se prolonger ou se fortifier. Pataude, Nephtys marcha longtemps, peut-être plusieurs heures. Et durant ce calvaire, elle sentit tout son corps fondre, empreint de mille souffrances, et prêt à s'affaisser pour devenir un tas de poussière. L'enfant encaissait la douleur de ses brûlures et de sa soif, jusqu'à ne plus faire attention au fait qu'elle marchait, ou même qu'elle était nue. Elle avançait, machinalement, son corps totalement détaché de son esprit. Pas un seul instant, le voleur n'avait jeté un coup d'œil en sa direction. Elle espérait qu'il ne l'ait pas oubliée…

« Bon, ça suffit. »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans les oreilles de l'enfant comme une délivrance. Elle n'avait pas bu ni mangé de la journée, et toute sa peau était devenue rouge et douloureuse... Elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer un peu. S'arrêtant de marcher, Nephtys laissa tomber mollement sa tête, le souffle court et rocailleux. Sa peau la faisait souffrir à un point tel que si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait arrachée. Son regard était flou à cause de la fatigue et de sa souffrance, et ses oreilles sifflaient. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur et ses veines pulser à travers tout son corps meurtri Pourtant, elle parvint malgré tout à percevoir le son de quelque chose tombant lourdement dans le sable, avant de s'approcher d'elle. Puis, quelque chose atterrit à ses pieds. Se frottant difficilement les yeux, elle distingua la silhouette de sa robe, ainsi que sa gourde d'eau. Se laissant alors tomber à genoux, la petite s'empressa de saisir sa gourde, l'ouvrant maladroitement, avant de la porter à ses lèvres, engloutissant tout son contenu. La différence de température entre l'eau et son corps la fit frissonner, à la fois de douleur et de bien-être, alors que son corps tremblait sans qu'elle parvienne à le contrôler. Elle sentit même le précieux liquide glisser sur son menton, son cou et sa poitrine. Le contact avec sa chair brûlée lui fit l'effet d'une violente claque en plein visage, mais à ce stade là, elle était bien trop heureuse de s'être désaltérée pour pouvoir songer un instant à se plaindre. Laissant retomber sa gourde, elle saisit alors sa robe blanche, et constata l'état de ses mains. Toute la peau en était rouge, presque autant que ses cheveux, et chacun de ses mouvements était un véritable supplice, comme si une nuée d'insecte venait la piquer à chaque millimètre accessible de sa peau. Elle parvint malgré tout, à remettre son vêtement, mais elle était bien trop faible pour parvenir à se relever. Elle était épuisée. Sa vue se dégageant, elle releva lentement les yeux, constatant que le géant se tenait debout face à elle, toujours aussi peu engageant dans sa façon de la regarder.

« Debout. »

Nephtys sentit son cœur sursauter à l'entente de ce mot prononcé sans aucune douceur. Il avait eu, dans ses oreilles, le même effet qu'un coup de fouet. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir, elle devait se relever. Mais elle dut prendre appui sur ses mains, sentant son corps empreint de mille souffrances lorsqu'elle parvint à se redresser. Et elle se doutait bien que sa souffrance était visible : elle sentait son visage se tordre de douleur à chaque fois qu'elle avait mal. Cependant, elle se sentait vaciller. Elle devait tenir jusqu'à la fin du voyage… Elle ne devait pas flancher tout de suite !

« J'aurais eu le temps de te tuer dix fois pendant que tu te relevais. Dépêche toi de remonter, tu m'as fait perdre assez de temps en marchant aussi vite qu'un âne malade atrophié. »

Aucune parole pour l'aider. Aucune compassion. Même pas un geste. Rien. Au fond d'elle, Nephtys commença à douter de la confiance qu'elle avait placée, à ses risques et périls, en cet homme. Après cette traversée du désert, nue, en proie au soleil meurtrier, à la soif ardente et à la fatigue mortifère, elle se rendit compte qu'au fond, elle ne pouvait rien attendre de bon venant de lui. Et il l'avait prévenue.

 _Je t'ai montré la pauvreté, et j'ai pu t'éviter de voir la débauche sexuelle des maisons de bière, mais le monde extérieur peut se montrer bien plus violent que tout ceci réuni._

Mais à aucun moment, il ne lui avait précisé que le monde extérieur, son monde extérieur, bien plus violent que ce qu'elle avait pu voir, c'était lui.

Nephtys réalisa alors qu'elle s'était enchaînée, de son plein gré, au mal en personne.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Une punition sans doute pire que la mort l'attendait, si elle tentait de s'enfuir pour revenir dans son tombeau froid et sombre. Si elle n'était pas rattrapée et tuée par son « sauveur », sans doute serait-elle exécutée par Pharaon, pour l'avoir trahi et fui avec le plus grand criminel d'Egypte.

Se tirant de ses considérations avec difficulté, elle parvint à remonter sur le cheval, non sans douleur, sentant la plante de ses pieds la tirailler. Elle avait l'impression que sa peau était si sèche, qu'elle allait se craqueler et tomber, telle la boue en plein soleil ou la pierre effritée. Elle sentit le Roi des Voleurs remonter sur sa monture, et elle se laissa instinctivement tomber contre son dos. Elle n'avait plus de force. Plus une seule goutte d'endurance. Elle avait besoin de se reposer. Et alors qu'elle sentait sous ses fesses, le cheval se remettre à galoper, et les rayons du soleil continuer de lui envoyer ses nuées de pics douloureux, elle ferma les yeux, et sombra.

« Oh, on se réveille, microbe. »

La voix tonitruante du malfrat réveilla subitement la jeune fille, qui n'eut pas l'impression d'avoir dormi une seule seconde. Elle avait un étrange goût dans la gorge, et sa peau la faisait toujours autant souffrir. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, elle réalisa que le soleil déclinait.

« Ta punition n'est pas levée. J'voulais te faire marcher au soleil plus longtemps, mais tu marches tellement lentement que ça nous a fait perdre du temps. »

Son support, qui lui servait de matelas pendant la chevauchée à travers les sables, disparut. Manquant de chuter, Nephtys n'eut que très peu de temps pour se réveiller, constatant qu'elle était encore sur le cheval. Elle recouvra ses facultés de mouvement, mais avait toujours aussi mal. Maladroitement à cause de la douleur, elle descendit du destrier, des couteaux aiguisés s'enfonçant dans ses pieds lorsqu'elle toucha le sol. Tout son corps criait à l'aide. Encore mal réveillée, la petite rousse éprouva quelques difficultés à déterminer le lieu où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Elle dut se frotter les yeux pour reconnaître finalement un lieu rocailleux, et elle reconnut sous ses pieds, la froide sensation de la pierre, semblable à celle de son ancienne demeure souterraine. Semblable seulement, car la pierre sur laquelle elle avait posé les pieds était aiguisée et abrupte, contrairement aux vieilles dalles polies par le temps et l'usure de son tombeau. En observant autour d'elle, elle put deviner qu'ils étaient sur un lieu en hauteur, ce que Maman appelait falaise. En contrebas, une petite ville, bien plus petite que la cité dont elle était originaire, dont les lumières étaient d'ores et déjà allumées. À l'Est, des étoiles apparaissaient, alors qu'à l'Ouest, Râ se noyait dans une mare de sang. Allaient-ils dormir ici, ou faire une escale dans le village en bas de la falaise en premier lieu ?

« On pillera ce village demain. Des compagnons de route nous rejoindront dans la nuit. »

Les mots tranchants du Roi des Voleurs arrachèrent la fillette à ses pensées. Piller un village ? Ca voulait dire… Voler des choses, et tuer des gens ? Son sang se glaça instantanément dans ses veines. Elle ne voulait pas ni assister, ni participer à ce rituel criminel. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus que de raison dans sa fragile poitrine, et elle se tourna face au brigand, qui s'attelait à sortir de la nourriture de son sac. Il fallait le lui dire, il était impossible pour la jeune fille de…

« Je ne veux pas voir ces choses… »

Un long silence fut sa seule réponse. Bakura ne se préoccupa pas un seul instant de la réaction de la petite rousse, qui n'osa pas bouger, restant droite comme un pic, les poings serrés contre sa poitrine. Elle se sentait prise au piège, plus que jamais. Après l'avoir obligée à marcher nue dans le sable sous un soleil meurtrier, il voulait maintenant qu'elle voie ces choses là… Et qu'elle y participe ?

« Je ne veux pas voir la mort !

-Tais toi. »

Se relevant, le criminel fit face à la gamine, l'air plus dominateur que jamais. La peur avait envahi tout le corps de Nephtys, qui n'arrivait pourtant pas à détacher son regard de celui de son sauveur.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi, hein ? À pouvoir gambader joyeusement dans le sable, te baigner dans les oasis et boire du thé petit doigt levé à l'ombre d'un dattier ? Combien de fois je vais devoir te rappeler que tu ne t'es pas embarqué avec un guide touristique ? Décidément tu es encore plus bête que je ne le pensais. »

Il se pencha soudainement sur elle, ses yeux se plantant dans les iris jaunes de la petite rousse, qui s'était mise à trembler.

« Tu as voulu me suivre. Tu m'as demandé de t'emmener loin du tombeau. Maintenant, assume tes paroles, et arrête de te plaindre. Tu n'es ni le Pharaon, ni une déesse ! Alors, va-t-en si tu as peur. Mais peu importe le chemin que tu prendras, la mort te tendra les bras, que ça soit en ma compagnie, ou en retrouvant ta chère mère et ton Pharaon. »

Nephtys tremblait toujours. Elle était perdue, et elle ne voyait aucune échappatoire à cette situation. Elle ne pouvait pas se défaire de l'emprise de cet homme, car elle s'était elle-même jetée dans la gueule du chacal. Elle lui vouait une telle confiance en le suppliant de l'emmener voir le monde extérieur, elle était si euphorique, qu'elle en avait oublié la dangerosité de cet homme. Et à présent, son esprit flottait entre l'admiration qu'elle avait pour lui depuis le début, et la peur. Tout son être se questionnait. Quelle sotte. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait du y penser avant, au lieu de songer à sa propre liberté ! Mais quelle liberté ? Celle de se cacher, de suivre un homme violent qui n'hésitait pas un seul instant à la malmener verbalement et même physiquement, jusqu'à la rendre aussi vulnérable qu'un scarabée se noyant dans une mare ? Celle de frôler la mort à chaque pas qu'il faisait près d'elle ? Celle de participer contre son gré à des massacres de vie humaine, de voir des innocents souffrir pour assouvir la soif démentielle d'un criminel sans merci ? Celle de participer à sa propre mort ?

Elle était condamnée.

* * *

Hello à tous !

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, si vous attendiez la suite, laissez moi d'abord vous remercier pour votre patience, et ensuite, vous êtes vraiment dingues.

J'espère que cela vous a plu, à vrai dire je n'avais pas écrit depuis longtemps, et j'ai beau m'être relue plusieurs fois, j'ai peur que mon style d'écriture ait quelque peu changé. Je dois reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Je travaille le huitième chapitre, qui ne sera pas pour les petits enfants comme vous pouvez vous en douter, vu tout ce qui est dit dans ce chapitre.

Comem à l'accoutumée, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos critiques, positives comme négatives, tant qu'elles sont constructives.

Peace love and piggies !


End file.
